Pellias
by Freddo
Summary: The AU tale of the Rikasha Incident continues as in 2202, the Gamilons and the Star Force finally reach the mysteriousm planet Pellias and meet the enigmatic Ladies Aliscea and Astrena.STORY NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

STAR BLAZERS---PELLIAS

Being the fifth part of THE RIKASHA INCIDENT--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz

* * *

ACT ONE: THE BEGINNING OF A CLEANSING

* * *

I. GARRISON

The Beta Valentis System

Space Battleship _B'eoneraze_

Thursday, January 14, 2202

0704 Hours, space-time.

* * *

"Garrison duty," said Baron Anton Cha'rif as he sat in his command chair on the round bridge of his flagship, which was in orbit over Pellias. "There is nothing more, Ter'garv, that I hate more than garrison duty. I wish Ka'mok was trustworthy. He is not, so I have come here in order to ensure two things." 

"That is?" asked his commander and friend.

"To ensure that Pellias is protected and to ensure that the Star Force gets in and out as quickly as possible…and that no one else gets in."

"When do you intend to let the garrison that we landed know that, sir?"

"At the last possible minute."

"Baron Cha'rif," said a voice over the bridge speakers. Cha'rif nodded to the comm officer on his left, who flicked some switches. A bearded man appeared on the flagship's viewscreen.

"Razov, how goes it?" asked Cha'rif.

"Fine, m'lord," said Hirgen Razov. "We didn't have to kill _too_ many of them."

"I told you, I wanted people stunned, _not_ killed," snapped Cha'rif, slapping a hand against the black-cushioned arm of his command seat for emphasis.

"They got some of us from ambush from these ruined buildings," said Razov while he picked some dirt off his dark blue battle armor. Behind him were the ruins of the Pellian capital. Cha'rif noted with unease that some of the once-ornate buildings looked intact. "Other buildings are still holding together, Ekogaru knows how. Half of this place is a snipers' nest. But, the Rikashan flag's been planted, and the requisite demands for surrender have been made by some minor _R'jkharrazim_ in the native language, which isn't too much unlike ours, oddly enough."

"Have they listened to the surrender demands and promises of asylum I ordered placed within them? My senses and the sensors read only nine hundred people alive on the planet, with the vast majority in that city. I want people evacuated, not enslaved," said Cha'rif. "I want the Star Force to get in there, speak with that woman, and then get out of our affairs. This planet's about to explode; it's dangerous, and I want that woman brought to us so we can surrender her up to Ekogaru."

"Oh? You want to sacrifice her?"

"No. I want her physically delivered to the Warbringer, alive…and humanely. Marda said there was a way to do it, and the more I think upon this the more I believe her, even if she is a witch. I have reflected, good…let them all have asylum save her. If we deliver her, Marda will be happy, Ekogaru will be happy, and then the priesthood can get out of administering these far territories and leave them to decent folk like ourselves. "

"I like the sound of that," smiled Razov. Some yells went up behind him, and he glanced back over his shoulder. Two of his troops were dragging a struggling young woman out of a house by the wrists. She wore the remains of a ragged dress, and was dirty and barefoot. "What's going on?" he barked.

"Sir," said one of the troops. "We're attempting to rescue her."

"If you are, see to it she's decently covered, you idiot," snapped Razov.

"Sir, you sure of that?" said the other. "She is pretty cute." Both lower-ranking men laughed, and then stopped when they saw their commander glaring at them. "Sir…stop it?" asked one of the men.

Razov nodded. Then, the men heard Cha'rif on the portable comm unit Razov had in his hand, and he said, "Razov, see to it."

Both men dropped the girl and saluted. The young lady then picked up a large rock, smashed a trooper in the foot with it, and ran off before anyone could react.

"The way that your men are acting, no wonder they're fighting us," growled Cha'rif. "You are to see to it that discipline is maintained down there, or all I shall see to it myself."

"Uh…of course, Baron," said Razov. "You two---you get fatigue duty for the next day! Got it?"

Cha'rif cut the transmission off. "I am disgusted," he said out loud. "Disgusted."

"Sir, a fleet has just warped in…from starboard," said an officer. "The fleet is unidentified."

"Battle stations," said Cha'rif as he picked up his hand mike. "All hands, come to battle stations!"

"Ter'garv, see to it that fleet is hailed," said Cha'rif over the sound of the weird, wailing klaxon.

"Yessir," he said as the lighting on the bridge snapped from its usual greenish tinge to a reddish tinge, indicating action stations. "Usual requests?"

Cha'rif nodded.

Before the communication could go out, though, the comm officer said, "Sir! Incoming communication from the enemy fleet! Audio only…video on multiplex-_sharanda _status-waiting to come up. Shall I put on the audio? It seems like stage management."

"What do you mean by stage-management?" asked Cha'rif as the radar officer barked out, "Sir, the enemy fleet consists of forty vessels, in three squadrons. The comm signal is coming from the flagship, back in the third squadron, twenty-eight hundred _gerad_ back."

"Sir, listen." The comm officer, at his curved board, flicked a switch. Low, mocking laughter resounded around the bridge of the _B'eoneraze_.

Cha'rif picked up something of the mind of the owner of the laugh at that moment. "Why are you mocking me?" roared Cha'rif.

"_Because the only battle that counts is the last one_," said a distinctive voice filled with its own mocking music. "And that's what this will be…your last."

Cha'rif was about to yell "Who are you?" but the video image that suddenly came up answered that question for him. A youngish, somewhat amused face with blue skin and blond hair appeared on the _B'eoneraze's _main screen. Its owner wore a grey uniform and red-lined black cape and stood on a spacecraft bridge that seemed to be trimmed with shiny brass panels and consoles.

"My name is Desslok, Leader of the Gamilons," said the pleasant voice. "It is most unfortunate that you believe you have claimed Pellias, since Gamilon now claims that planet."

"How do you know we have claimed this world?" demanded Cha'rif. "And, pray tell, haven't I heard that your planet and culture were destroyed?"

Desslok's eyes flashed. "Gamilon still exists, enemy commander! You are about to feel her wrath…unless you withdraw, that is."

"I, Baron Anton Cha'rif, do not take arrogant men like you well," smiled Cha'rif. "Be prepared to learn a deep spiritual lesson in the meaning of humility, you vagabond leader of a dying people."

"No, it is _you_ who shall learn the meaning of humility," replied Desslok. Beside him, Talan glanced over, holding up a brazen handgrip with a long cable running from it with a questioning look in his eyes. Desslok nodded, extending his hand. Talan then handed his leader the handgrip.

Desslok looked out through the sweeping windows of his flagship. _Good. The precision bombers are all in place_, he thought as he saw three squadrons sweeping out into space before the bow of the _Gamilstadt_. _They are all in the optimal position now. Now, I shall begin to put an end to this charade_. _Gods willing, by the time the Star Force gets here, there shall be no more battle to fight…because I will have finished this._

"Cha'rif, the lesson begins now," said Desslok. "I wish you a quick and painless end."

Desslok pushed the button just as the transmission ended.

Immediately, a sweeping field of energy roared out in front of the _Gamilstadt_ from the twin transducer units at each side of the muzzle of the ship's Desslok Cannon. With a flash of light, the three squadrons disappeared….

…and then reappeared at once over the Rikashan fleet in chaotic flashes of light like evil fireflies. Before the Rikashans could react, the Gamilon precision bombers were already dive-bombing the fleet at full speed.

"Sir!" said a Rikashan commander over the comm circuit. "This is the cruiser _Virshanda_! They've gotten two of our main turrets!"

"This is the destroyer _Vil'kenda_," snapped another voice a moment later from the bridge of his burning black ship. "Direct hit on the bridge, and the engine room was hit! AAAARRRGGHHH!" yelled a Rikashan voice as the destroyer blew up, with the Gamilon pilots expertly dodging the flaming wreckage as they began to pick apart another cruiser.

On the bridge of his flagship, Cha'rif himself was driven to his knees as the battleship shook under him. Ter'garv pointed out the bridge windows in terror as a Gamilon plane, already hit and smoking thanks to the _B'eoneraze's_ effective point defense fire, continued its death dive right into one of the battleship's turrets.

Soon, the _B'eoneraze_ had something in common with the _Argo's_ previous contacts with the Gamilons…thanks to effective Gamilon fire, the Rikashan battleship was smoking in four places.

"Report!" yelled Cha'rif as he got up and grabbed Ter'garv by the front of his uniform.

Cha'rif looked out the window…he stood in shock as two destroyers…a heavy cruiser, and one of his battleships went up in balls of flame.

"Sir…if you'd let me check," said Ter'garv. Cha'rif nodded and let his assistant run over to the comm console. He grabbed a headset away and stood in shock. "No. NO! Sir…ten ships lost…and your inferior brothers are reporting that they can't psionicially attack the Gamilons. They say there's a power from the planet stopping them."

Cha'rif shut his eyes, and, in his mind's eye, he saw a young blond girl in her bed, clutching the covers against her body but smiling as she blocked his power with closed eyes.

"Aliscea," he hissed. "I want you alive…but you're too much of a threat to take alive. Get me Razov…I want her captured tonight…before the Star Force can get to her."

"But you're breaking the bargain you made with them," said Ter'garv.

"I've no choice, not with….them warping ships in like that," said Cha'rif as a squadron of torpedo bombers SMITE'd into existence among his fleet, which was now in chaos. Over the speakers, a report came in that a Gamilon destroyer, and then another, had just appeared among the fleet. Both ships were wreaking havoc. Cha'rif got up, bracing himself as the recoil shock of the _B'eoneraze's_ forward turret rang through the ship as it fired at the destroyer, which evaded the shot. Nearby, one of his destroyers got a Gamilon destroyer, but another one warped in and blew it to bits…along with one of its mates.

"Sir, twelve ships lost…and the main part of the enemy fleet is withdrawing; they've warped out," said Ter'garv.

"Hit and run…that's effective," said Cha'rif. "That Desslok…he's more cunning than I thought. What's in front of us?"

Not far away, Cha'rif spotted another wave of planes coming in, opposed by only a few bat-winged Rikashan fighters in black and tan.

"Lord, they seem to be coming from two carriers, which are off in front of us, at 10,000." said a tactical officer as he came before Cha'rif and saluted. "Should we engage the carriers?"

"Which carrier is leading the attack?" asked Cha'rif.

"A green one, with three decks," said a young officer.

"Ter'garv, I have an idea," smiled Cha'rif.

"Which is?"

"Why don't I throw some chaos into _their_ ranks? Prepare to warp our ship…let the rest of the fleet fight off the Gamilons…no, better yet, call back Ka'mok…yes…he can do this better than I can…let him take the damage. Order our fleet to warp out, save for us. We can take care of that carrier our own way before we warp out."

"You want it destroyed?"

"No…captured. I want to see what makes these Gamilons tick."

* * *

"Leader Desslok, why did we withdraw and leave this to Kelzart?" asked Talan. 

"I'm leaving the softening-up phase of this battle to Kelzart. I trust that he's confident enough, Talan. He fought well at Geda Prime three years ago as support for Lysis before I sent him after the Star Force. I'm sure you recall that battle, Talan?"

"Yessir…I was there, commanding a battleship squadron, sir. that was before we had finished the Earth Fleet at Pluto…Ganz from Miralden was planning that offensive then."

"If only Ganz had been more effective…" mused Desslok. "Perhaps some things were meant to be. But, at any rate, I am here, and I shall strike the last blow. We are now sixteen away from the Rikashan Fleet?"

"Yes…we are."

"At a pre-arranged signal, Talan, Kelzart shall withdraw. Then I shall finish this off. Bring up the Desslok gun!"

"_Bring up the Desslok gun_!" repeated a lower-ranking officer.

"At last…this shall end," smiled Desslok as the bronzed control stand came up. "At my word, begin transferring power! The target is the enemy fleet!"

The procedures began as Desslok smiled and stood in silence.

At last, he thought, _this infection shall be wiped out…at its source. Then, we can begin investigating Pellias unimpeded by their forces_.

, he thought, .

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED WITH ACT TWO: "Kelzart"


	2. Chapter 2

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

STAR BLAZERS---PELLIAS

Being the fifth part of THE RIKASHA INCIDENT--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz

* * *

ACT TWO: KELZART

* * *

I. _ELIASITE _LAID LOW

The Beta Valentis System

Gamilon Spacecraft Carrier _Eliasite_

Thursday, January 14, 2202

0722 Hours, space-time.

* * *

Gamilon General Hairm Kelzart stood smiling on the bridge of his carrier _Eliasite_ as the planes that Desslok had transported instantly to the Rikashan Fleet began to land on the lower two decks of his tri-deck carrier. 

"General," said a staff officer. "Thirteen of their ships are now finished off."

"At the rate that Virben Squadron was going, they may not leave much for the flagship to finish off," said Kelzart.

"You sound confident, sir," said Colonel Vieder, Kelzart's aide-de-camp.

"I _am _confident," smiled Kelzart. "This is going to be a glorious victory for Gamilon. I could care less about what the Terrans think. If only we would have had some time a few months ago, we could have finished the _Argo_ off. "

"Sir, those comments wouldn't sit well with Leader Desslok."

Kelzart laughed and began to pace the bridge of his carrier. Her Captain, Captain Hanjen, sat in his command seat, watching readouts coming across his screen, which was attached to an arm of his command chair on a suspensor arm, which was adjustable. "Sir, Virben Squadron reports 78 success with their dive-bombing runs. Verbena Squadron, escorting them, reports a 56 kill rate. They say the enemy fighters are tough to shoot down. Last of all, Yamarch Squadron reports a 39 success rate with their torpedo runs, and Terven Squadron reports a 52 kill rate with their fighters. Squadron loss rate: 7 average. Three pilots came back injured. One has gone mad, they say. Some sort of bizarre mental attack."

"We could be doing better by a great deal, Hanjen," said Kelzart. "Is our fighter screen still up?"

"Negative," reported the ship's captain. "They're in, too. Leader Desslok gave us a standby order for a warp."

Kelzart watched as a dive-bomber landed. "They're all in, now," said Vieder.

"Excellent. Prepare to warp in twenty!"

"Warp in twenty!" barked Hanjen into a mike on top of his screen. "Course, behind the flagship. Retract unnecessaries!" he snapped as he flicked a switch and the arm which held his screen pulled it into an arm of his chair while it folded. "Warp in ten!" he snapped.

Kelzart and Vieder strapped themselves to two vacant control stations while most of the bridge crew, standing up at their posts in their standard brown battle armor, did likewise. "Five!" barked Hanjen.

"WARP the squadron!" said Kelzart.

"Warping squadron," said the helmsman in a rough voice that would have sounded quite nasal and harsh to a Terran.

The ship began to fade as the Gamilon vessels' engines howled in a crescendo.

At that moment, three beams of green fire roared in from the enemy fleet. They hit as the _Eliasite_ and her companion carrier, the battle carrier _Farushar_, were beginning to fade from the area.

Both ships emerged smoking from warp a moment later, right next to the Rikashan flagship _B'eoneraze._

* * *

"What has happened?" said Hanjen as he got up from the deck. He soon fell down again as the Rikashan battleship fired its short range guns maniacally into the starboard side of the _Eliasite_. On the carrier, men and planes both perished as beams roared through the carrier's light armor into the hangar bays. 

"Engine room hit! Hangar bays 2 and 3 hit!" said a young officer, who then died screaming as fire poured out of his bridge station.

"We're evacuating, Vieder," said Kelzart.

"What?" demanded the older, bearded Colonel. "Sir, that is…"

"Hanjen, you command the ship. Get her to safety," said Kelzart. "I'm transferring my flag to the _Farushar._ When I board, we will open all guns and tear that flagship apart! In the meantime, Hanjen, have Leader Desslok hold off on firing. We need time to hit that ship and then clear the area prior to his attack."

"Sir…I…"

"Obey my order!" he yelled as he grabbed the green command blouse of the younger, blond-haired Captain, who was the only other man on the bridge wearing a green-and-black officers' uniform and cape save for Kelzart himself.

"Yessir," said Hanjen, nauseated at the mustachioed general's rage. Kelzart had a reputation for efficiency, but he also had a reputation for unnecessary cruelty. Hanjen still remembered stories about how Kelzart had helped Lysis and Talan win a major battle against a Great Magellenic-Cloud based enemy of the Gamilons at Geda Prime, and how he had then enjoyed overseeing the rapid execution of 745 prisoners afterwards. They were prisoners that Lysis had said should be interrogated before their memories were stripped and they were put to work as Gamilon drones. Talan had seen to it, through Krypt and Desslok, that Kelzart had been reduced in rank from Field Marshal to General afterwards for a waste in resources. Keeping this in mind, Hanjen saluted and said, "Lieutenant, ready for these men a shuttle. They will be leaving us momentarily."

"Yessir," said an officer with a salute.

* * *

"Leader Desslok, a message from the _Eliasite_," said Talan. "It's from our friend, the former Field Marshal. He has made another small mistake. He hasn't warped out yet!" said Talan sarcastically. 

"That idiot," said Desslok as he released the safety lock on his cannon control. The whine of the surge cannon's energy buildup was resounding across the bridge of the _Gamilstadt._ "Can't he perform a simple warp, Talan? What does he want?"

"He said they miswarped because they were hit by enemy fire while warping out. They're next to the enemy flagship. He says his carrier is damaged, and that he's transferring his flag to the battle carrier _Farushar_. There, he hopes to hit the enemy ship with the battle carrier's main guns."

"The enemy flagship is about to be obliterated, along with the fleet," said Desslok. "Talan, he has five minutes to get out of there. You tell him that. That fleet is in position, and I'm not about to have my grand strategy ruined by the likes of a fool like him. If he's not out of there, he dies with the enemy fleet."

"Sir, that'll cost us two carriers," said Talan as his eyebrows went up.

"No. that'll cost Gamilon one idiot," smiled Desslok. "Talan, please transmit my orders. Kelzart has four and a half minutes left."

"Yessir" said Talan.

* * *

"Sir, there's a signal coming in; it's from the flagship," said Vieder as he and Kelzart flew over to the _Farushar_ in a shuttle, evading a burst of Rikashan fire as they flew to the carrier. 

Kelzart sighed and picked up a small handset that came out of a socket. "Who is this?"

Talan's image appeared on a small screen. "This is General Talan! General Kelzart, it is Leader Desslok's order that you abandon your offensive and warp back behind the fleet as you were originally _ordered_ to do."

"I'm heading to a battle carrier to complete our victory," said Kelzart.

"I don't care. You have no good explanation for your negligence, General. Leader Desslok is most unhappy!"

"Sir, our miswarp was an accident," said Kelzart as sweat ran down his face. "I intend to exploit that accident to our advantage. Besides, didn't you plead against me at my Court of Inquiry? Are you not prejudiced, Talan? Are you not jealous of my past victories?"

"Such concerns are irrelevant to Leader Desslok," snapped Talan. "Do you wish for him to repeat the order to you _personally_? Is your skull _that_ thick?"

"Let him repeat the order," sneered Kelzart as they landed.

"He will, but he will not be pleased," snapped Talan.

"Neither will I, at having my offensive interrupted, Talan," said Kelzart. Kelzart snapped off the transmission.

"Sir…you have just virtually turned off Leader Desslok…he will not be pleased!" cried Vieder.

"When he sees the net result, he _will_ be pleased… you fool," said Kelzart. "Inform the crew of this ship that Kelzart has arrived!"

* * *

"Leader Desslok…he ignored your order! I request that the man be court-martialed as soon as this is over with," said Talan. 

"He will be…if he lives," said Desslok over the whine of his Desslok cannon. "I doubt he will live. Stubborn fool."

"Energy level is at eighty percent!" said Talan.

"Good. We shall continue the offensive," said Desslok with a smile. He looked out at the fleet and up at a readout on his screen. "We have the fleet right on target. I shall fire in two regardless of whether Kelzart has left the area or not. Surely he must know enough of tactics to guess at what I am doing?"

* * *

Kelzart ran onto the bridge of the _Farushar_, grinning as he watched the burning _Eliasite_ pull away. "Sir, I welcome you to the _Farushar_," said a thin officer, the Captain of the ship. "I am Captain Mehrvan. The woman is Lieutenant Commander Inge Gernan, my second," said Mehrvan, pointing at a long-haired woman in a standard Gamilon officers' uniform who wore no headdress; she wore only the symbol of the Royal House as a pin in her hair. 

"What is it that _you_ want?" snapped Gernan, who was the ship's gunnery officer.

"I command you to turn your guns upon that Rikashan battleship and earn us glory; then I want you to turn about and attack the Rikashan troopers on the planet with a bombardment from orbit. Then they will learn to fear us!"

"Just like you had us do at Geda Prime with those prisoners?" snapped Gernan.

"Silence! Carry out my orders!" roared Kelzart.

"Gernan, do as he says," said Mehrvan.

"Orders of an idiot…we were supposed to be out of here long ago," hissed Gernan. "Open all guns! Change deck configuration!" snapped Gernan.

A moment later, the carrier deck of the _Farushar_ closed, revealing the gun deck. At the same time, the ship's guns locked on the _B'eoneraze._

The Gamilon vessel fired first. Some of its energy bolts hit the _B'eoneraze_, some missed and hit another ship.

The _B'eoneraze_ fired its guns once, hitting the _Farushar_ with two of the six bolts she fired.

Then, the _B'eoneraze_ began to glow green.

"Ha! She's running!" said Kelzart. "I told you this would work. Leader Desslok will be forced to see my genius!"

However, two tendrils of green light hit the _Farushar_ a moment later. A field rolled over the battle carrier, and it was pulled away into warp along with the _B'eoneraze,_ two Rikashan battleships, and two cruisers. The crew screamed as the distortion of being dragged into hyperspace rolled over them unprepared.

On the _B'eoneraze_, Cha'rif at once knew something was wrong…but he wasn't sure what it was. All that he knew was that his ship was apparently going into a far longer warp than he had planned.

* * *

"Leader Desslok, the _Eliasite_ has left the area…and seven ships have warped away!" cried Talan. "The energy level is 100! Do you wish to fire at what's left of the fleet?" 

Desslok smiled as some missiles roared past. "They're still shooting at _us_, Talan. I think we should return the compliment. Desslok cannon, FIRE!" At that, Desslok pulled back the trigger on his firing control.

The _Gamilstadt's_ surge cannon went off a moment later, sending a pink beam of energy right into the heart of the remaining Rikashan warships. Twelve assorted battleships, cruisers, destroyers, and a small carrier went up in a vast explosion, abandoned by their commanding officer to their fate.

Desslok smiled at the expanding ball of energy. "We'll take care of the stragglers later, Talan."

"What do you think happened to Kelzart, sir?" asked Talan.

"I think perhaps the enemy captured him. If so, no great loss, save for the loss of his carrier. I hope that Mehrvan has enough sense to scuttle it before they capture him. I do see the _Eliasite_ returning. I can ask her commander what is going on after the fires aboard her are extinguished," said Desslok. "In the meantime, I would love to know where that arrogant enemy commander went. He can't be as great as he bragged if he ran from me. Talan, we will assume low orbit around Pellias. Begin the landing operation."

"Yessir!" snapped Talan as the Gamilon fleet cruised down towards the rocky, dying planet.

* * *

II. FULFILL MY VENDETTA!

The Great Magellenic Cloud

The Sanzar System

Gamilon Battle Carrier _Farushar_

Thursday, January 14, 2202

0738 Hours, space-time.

* * *

The swirling, nightmarish experience of a long, long warp never seemed to end for Kelzart. Finally, normality began to return as his carrier began to warp back into existence somewhere in another planetary system, surrounded by the surviving remnants of Baron Cha'rif's task force. 

"By the gods, where _are_ we?" muttered Kelzart.

"Look!" cried Gernan. "Does that answer your question?"

Kelzart looked up, and saw two planets looming in the distance; one was green, and mottled with golden-orange spots, and the other was cool, blue and inviting, and largely covered in clouds.

"We may be about to die, gentlemen, in the very shadow of Gamilon itself," laughed Kelzart. "I think we just set a new warp record, too. And our enemies look confused. Do you see them reacting?"

"No, I do not," said Mehrvan. "Do you think?"

"Yes, we could," said Kelzart. "We could eliminate them, and then we could land on either Gamilon or Iscandar."

"For what purpose?" asked Gernan.

"To get whatever supplies we could, maybe survey Gamilon for Leader Desslok…see if anything could be rebuilt."

"What about the enemy fleet?" demanded Gernan.

"We could easily vanquish them," snorted Kelzart. "We have our planes…our guns."

"No, we don't," said Mehrvan. "The deck mechanism is frozen; we can't reopen the deck to launch planes. The guns were damaged in warp. We're helpless. I recommend scuttling the ship and taking our enemies with us."

"No."

"It's the only alternative, sir," said Mehrvan.

"Very well," hissed Kelzart. "We shall do that! Tell your engineer to begin the sequence!"

* * *

"Two worlds," said Baron Cha'rif as he stood up. "I have no idea where we are, Ter'garv." 

"Why did we go so far?"

"Ter'garv…I probed the computers. That damned wild talent on Pellias did an atrocity to our computer system," said Cha'rif as he looked over a screen. "She took an intended 147,000 _gerad_ warp that would have placed us near the location of Ka'mok's fleet within the system near Pellias and turned it into a 147,000 light-year warp, if these calculations are right. The intent, it appears, was to take me out of the battle area. That Aliscea must think she can vanquish Ka'mok all by herself. All of my plans have gone amiss! The woman will not be taken for Ekogaru, and the Star Force will have her…them, or the Gamilons, or Ka'mok. Not me. Not us…not even we can get back there that fast. But, we can still find out what makes the Gamilons tick. Ter'garv…ready a party of fifty men. We are boarding that accursed Gamilon ship…and we shall force the Gamilons to begin to reveal their secrets to us and then tell us where in Creation we are."

"Sir…shouldn't we just destroy it?"

"No. I want…knowledge, Ter'garv. I want to do something for our people!"

"As you wish, sir. I will have a party of fifty and boarding pods prepared shortly. As you command," said Ter'garv sarcastically with a salute.

"My command is my command," snapped Cha'rif. "_Never_ forget that, my old friend!"

* * *

A few minutes later, just as had happened with the _Westhampton Beach_, three black boarding pods rocketed from the _B'eoneraze_ into the side of the _Farushar_. 

In the engine room, Enzel, the ship's engineer, was frantically trying to overload the carrier's main reactor. However, even though this procedure would blow the ship apart, it was hard to do so with Rikashan troopers shooting at them. Finally, with a scream, Enzel died at his controls.

"You killed them all?" asked Cha'rif. A trooper nodded and saluted.

"Good. We will look at this and learn how to get to the bridge. I want the command crew alive. Kill as many of the ordinary crewmen as you can manage, Sergeant Inkel"

"Yessir. What is the purpose?"

"I want this ship," laughed Cha'rif as he looked at the wrist communicator contained in his battle armor. "We need some compensation for losing Pellias to those blue scum."

Inkel nodded.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED WITH Act Three: "_Wildstar against Ka'mok_."


	3. Chapter 3

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

STAR BLAZERS---PELLIAS

Being the fifth part of THE RIKASHA INCIDENT--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz

* * *

ACT THREE: WILDSTAR AGAINST KA'MOK

* * *

I. THE STAR FORCE ARRIVES AT THE HEART OF A MYSTERY

The Beta Valentis System

Space Battleship_ **Argo**_

****

Thursday, January 14, 2202

1002 Hours, space-time.

* * *

"Warp completed," said Mark Venture as the _Argo_ appeared at the edge of the Beta Valentis star system. She was now 1,000 lightyears from Earth, and would soon be at Pellias. 

"Wave motion engine condition normal," said Orion.

"Captain, all guns are ready to fire," said Dash. "All missiles are ready. All Black Tiger squadrons are on alert-five."

"I am now signaling the Gamilon Fleet with a short pip in the old 2200 Gamilon code we deciphered," said Homer. "So far, no response. Also am signaling Pellias in the same code. No response."

"No reaction on the tactical radar," said Parsons.

"Captain, I'm detecting quark decay in the area," said Sandor. "That means that, not too long ago, a tachyonic weapon was fired in this area."

"Sandor, so far as we know, the Rikashans don't have weapons like that," said Captain Wildstar. "Therefore, it had to be…"

"…Desslok's surge cannon," said Sandor. "Hmmm…maybe the Gamilons did our work for us. We might be able to go in unopposed, Wildstar."

"Somehow, it doesn't seem right," mused Derek. "Nova, do a time radar sweep of the area. Start with the area five hours ago and then count up."

"Roger," she said. "I…oh," she cried as her scope began to bleep. "I've just detected…ten ships. A carrier, two battleships, and seven escorts. Switching to video panel."

"Rikashans!" said Wildstar. "And the R'Khell bunch, too. They're the only ones in that group that seem to paint their ships red like that."

"I'm receiving a signal from the flagship!" cried Homer. "Switching to video."

Everyone looked up, gasping a little as a scarred, bald visage came on the screen, breathtaking in its ugliness. "Hello," said the voice. "Let me make this short. My name is Ka'mok, you Earthers. You are in a system claimed by the holy legions of Rikasha. Leave it!"

"Ka'mok, I am Captain Derek Wildstar, commander of the _Argo_ and of the Star Force."

"Should I care?" said Ka'mok. "You look more like the commander of the toilet brigade to me. Your crew looks like the sort of scum we use on Rikasha to clean out privies. Ought I be ready to leave you a tip?"

"Ka'mok, the Star Force is a tight-knit group created for the purpose of saving and defending Earth and all that we Earthlings hold dear. We don't need your insults! But enough of your comments. I have made a bargain with your commander, Baron Anton Cha'rif. He has given you orders that we are to be allowed safe passage into and out of this system. We have business here that concerns the security of Earth, Gamilon, and yes, possibly even that of Rikasha. If you are obedient to the orders of your commander, let us pass! Cha'rif must have told you. He seems like the sort of man who keeps his bargains."

"I'll tell you what Baron Cha'rif said," said Ka'mok. "He had to leave the area. I was left in command. He is now near a strange system where there are two planets that orbit each around the other. I received a brief transmission about that. He is pursuing a Gamilon force that ran there. In the message, he said you were to get to Pellias. He did say that. But then he said that you were not to leave the system with Lady Aliscea aboard your ship. She is a prisoner of ours under an official death sentence for sedition, to be carried out by sacrificing her to our war god. This is now Rikashan territory."

"He…said that?" said Wildstar.

"He did. Did he betray you?" said Ka'mok sarcastically. "I'm so sorry, my poor Derek. Really I am. Want me to come wipe your tears?"

Derek gritted his teeth. "I thought he was an honorable man. It seems he isn't."

"He _is_ an honorable man," said Ka'mok. "But not where pale little scum like you are concerned. I see two pretty, pretty ladies on your ship. Can I have them for some sport when we're done?"

Nova and Holly looked at each other and then glared daggers at Ka'mok on the screen. "Oh. They don't like it?" said Ka'mok. "So sorry, Wildstar. I will spit upon them later on when they're in chains. I don't think you'd be a reasonable man and turn back and leave this system to _real_ men like us from Rikashan territorial space?"

"I intend to get past you," snapped Wildstar. "With our _without_ your cooperation. And there will come a day when I will deal with Cha'rif if my path ever crosses his again. Now, you stand past and let us pass in peace. Or else, we will be forced to deal with you in the manner you deserve."

"One last thing," said Ka'mok. "Look behind me," he said. He stood back. The bridge of his ship looked burned and horrible. Temporary control panels were lashed to some stations with exposed cables all over the place. But, in the center of the mess, there was an iron cage that looked like a huge birdcage.

Inside the cage, hanging by his arms from manacles at the rounded top of the cruel device, there hung a little boy, who wore a dirty tunic. He had blond hair, and his skin was dirty, and there were tears in his eyes, but he looked up with defiance in those same eyes.

"I'm told you like children," said Ka'mok. "This is one of yours. He says his name is Jonna'dan, or something like it. He is a hostage. If you turn away, he will be returned to you safely. If not, if you fight us, I will kill him."

Nova looked back at Derek, and Derek glanced at her. Orion looked sickened. "Wildstar," said Dash in a choked voice.

Derek stood up and stood with his eyes closed_. I'm sorry_, he thought. _God forgive me, but he has to be sacrificed for the mission, if it comes to that. Earth needs that information!_

Then, Jonathan cried out over the speakers. "Captain Wildstar! Don't let him trick you! I know you and the Star Force wouldn't be out here unless it was important! I tried to tell my family that before these guys killed them all! Go on with your mission! Don't worry about me! Earth matters more than I do, Captain! I'm just one kid!"

"Shut up!" raged Ka'mok. "Just for that, you get a spanking, brat! And it will be with a lash!"

On the _Argo_, Derek sat with his eyes closed. _God, what a brave kid,_ he thought. _And he's got his priorities right…hard as it is…Earth does matter more than he does. Thank heavens he knows that. I wish I had been that brave at his age. If he lives…somehow…we'll see to it he gets a new family. But I won't…I can't…let him stop me from attacking this madman's carrier._

"Ka'mok, you heard the boy," said Wildstar. "Nothing is going to keep us from our mission, and that includes you and your sick games. But if I can, we will board that ship, take him, and then kill you. Got that?"

"Let's see you try it," hissed Ka'mok in reply. "I have nothing more to say to you, scum!"

The screen went dark on the _Argo_. At that, a wave of pain passed over everyone's head, but passed away a moment later. Deep in the Beta Valentis System, a star winked bright for a split second, and then went dark. When it did, their headaches were gone.

"Open all guns!" said Captain Wildstar. "Target, enemy fleet!"

"Distance, nine megameters," said Nova. "Speed, fourteen space knots. Location…." She said, hesitating a little as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Off the starboard bow, RAS-45."

"Guns on target," said Dash.

"FIRE!" cried Wildstar.

"FIRE!" snapped Dash in return as he and Rosstowski grasped their release switches.

One enemy escort cruiser went up in flames at once. Another escort returned fire, followed by one of the battleships. One bolt hit the _Argo_ a glancing blow, but Venture's maneuvering enabled the mighty ship to avoid most of the enemy spread. The _Argo_ wickedly returned fire as she turned in a battle that seemed to be turning into a simple toe-to-toe engagement with the enemy's big guns.

The blackness of space near the _Argo_ was soon blazing bright as the R'khell ships' energy beams, which looked weird and venomous green tinged with strange tendrils of scintillating pink energy, fell all around the Earth space battleship like rain. They were countered by clean electric blue bursts of energy which came from the _Argo's_ massive main guns in reply to the vicious onslaught of the enemy starships.

The R'Khell ships surrounded the _Argo_ like a pack of hunting dogs going after one particularly vicious fox that they had cornered. The battle was soon a running battle that rushed towards the surface of a small, rocky dead planet in the Beta Valentis System that was soon inhabited, however briefly, by a R'Khell destroyer that the _Argo_ had brought down with her guns. The ship skidded across the rocky surface of the small, airless world, hit a massive boulder, and fell into a crater where it exploded, peppered with flying debris from one of her sister ships. Then, as the _Argo_ skimmed close to the surface of the little planet and scored another hit before caroming back into the teeth of the enemy fleet, the R'Khells' sister ship ended up in death on the little airless world next to the crater.

The Argo roared away from the planet and then turned her flank towards the advancing battleship, crossing the "T" once again in this vicious space-going re-enactment of the Battle of Surigao Strait. Ironically, the _Argo_, once known as the _Yamato_ long ago, was now playing the role of the U.S. battleship _West Virginia_ in this engagement, while her R'Khell enemy was playing the role of the Japanese _Yamashiro_ in having her "T" crossed. Soon, although no one was keeping count, the _Argo's_ rate of fire exceeded the _West Virginia's_ record of 93 shells fired during Earth's final gun-to-gun engagement between seagoing battleships hundreds of years ago. This engagement was part of the same Pacific War that had sent the original _Yamato_ to Davy Jones' locker in another battle. Naturally, the _Argo_, as a space battleship, didn't fire shells anymore, but her gunners were still quite busy.

The enemy battleship soon went up in a spectacular ball of flame that dazzled the whole area for a moment. Then, the _Argo_ turned to hammering away at the enemy cruiser as Ka'mok, aboard his carrier, which had not fired much in this battle, was beginning to wonder if this battle was a good idea after all. He had given himself a nosebleed in trying to affect the minds of the Star Force. But, none of his concentration seemed to stop the relentless blue and red juggernaut of a space battleship in the least.

"What's with that ship?" he muttered out loud.

"Losin', ain't ya?" sang Jonathan Hartnell-Iiyama from his cage. "I said the Star Force would beat you guys, ya ugly creep!"

"Where in Perdition's name do you get that spirit from, you little brat?"

"My heart," snapped Jonathan. "Just try fighting several million people like me, Ka'mok! Do what you want to me. I may cry, but I'm not going to go down like a baby!"

"High Protector!" cried an officer. "They've gotten the last escort! They're coming for us!"

Ka'mok looked out, awestruck by the _Argo's_ efficiency. One ship…and she had reduced nine ships to scrap metal in under an hour.

"Warp us away!" said Ka'mok. "But we're not giving up! Fifty _gerad_ distance! Then, we'll turn about and use our final weapon. Our DI'ATS cannon."

"Your what?" asked Jonathan.

"Our version of their wave motion gun. The _T'Renda's_ just been refitted with one. I don't even know if Cha'rif knew that. But I know. And soon, your precious Star Force won't be with us anymore! All right. Warp us out!"

* * *

II. FINAL SALVOES

The Beta Valentis System

Space Battleship_ **Argo**_

Thursday, January 14, 2202

1043 Hours, space-time

* * *

"Where did they go?" asked Dash as the _Argo _cruised on through a drifting field of debris that had once been the R'Khell fleet. 

"All I know is that they performed a long warp," said Nova. "They're almost twenty megameters away and they're sitting still."

"It's a carrier…maybe they're getting ready to launch planes," said Wildstar. "Dash, order Conroy and Hardy out to get that ship. I want her flight decks disabled, as well as her gun turrets. Then, we're gonna try to board her."

"Right," said Dash. "Conroy…"

"_Wait!_" barked Sandor. "I'm…I'm getting some strange readings from that ship…" Sandor stared hard at his dials and readouts for a minute before he cried, "Tachyonic buildup! They're getting ready to fire a wave motion gun at us! _Damn!_"

"We've got to warp!" cried Venture. "Orion! Emergency energy buildup!"

"No…wait!" said Sandor.

"What do you mean?" demanded Wildstar.

"Trust me on this," said Sandor as he scanned his instruments and began to push switches. "I know that matrix is still in the ship…Venture, turn us about, hard port…we've got to present a bigger target if what I'm planning is gonna work!"

"A bigger target?" asked Venture.

"Remember our last battle with Desslok on the way home from Iscandar?" said Sandor. "Think, Venture…Wildstar."

"It's still there?" asked Wildstar.

Sandor looked at his panel as some lights went green. He nodded.

Wildstar nodded back. "Venture, ninety degrees port, and then sit tight!"

Under Venture's grip, the _Argo_ turned, and then, most of the bridge crew remembered.

The question was…would it still work? After the _Argo_ turned, Sandor flicked a cover off a long-unused control pickle on his board. He flicked a single button.

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Ka'mok. "You see, boy…what we have, they can't fight," he said as he pulled back a lever on his DI'ATS gun's control grip…it looked like a long cylinder with two handlebars coming out from each side. It was surmounted by a huge target scope and tipped with something that looked like a slavering wolf's head. "In five seconds, your Star Force will exist no more," he sneered. "Do you like my cannon mount? I call it _GROND_, the death-hammer." 

"I hate it, and _you_!" screamed Jonathan.

"Nice to know. Well…you will soon see the end of your heroes." Ka'mok smiled as he put his hands on the grips at the end of the handlebars, grasping two big levers that looked like the brakes on a hover-cycle. A loud, demonic pulsing noise ran through the ship. A line of lights on the control grip running down to the wolf's head turned bright green, and then, Ka'mok fired.

* * *

The beam of energy resembled that of the _Argo's_ own wave motion gun, except that it was green. Nova, unfamiliar with what had happened save in books about the action and Derek's memories (because she had been both comatose and nearly dead at the time) wondered how anything could really stop something that bright, green and vicious. She looked out the round starboard viewport near Sandor's post, feeling uncomfortable at the growing green brightness. 

Just as the beam approached, flashes of light appeared all over the _Argo's_ hull. A weird humming sound filled the ship, and Sandor looked at his instruments and smiled. The ship was soon covered with a field of gleaming, scintillating blue light from stem to stern.

A moment later, the energy beam from Ka'mok's ship roared in. It struck the side of the _Argo_, pounding and roaring relentlessly against the hull.

But, the shield based upon the Gamilons' reflex gun satellite technology held tight.

A moment later, the beam bounced off and roared back towards the carrier. Ka'mok looked at it with horror, and then he flicked a switch. Rikashan numbers appeared all over his boards as he fell screaming to the deck with blood coming from his nose. The numbers changed, and, just in the nick of time, the enemy ship warped away, disappearing just before the energy beam from his own ship got him.

On the _Argo_, the weird humming sound went down, and the field faded, with Captain Wildstar and the rest of the bridge crew watching as the enemy ship faded away and the DI'ATS beam roared off into space.

Sandor took a deep breath. "Good thing I remembered this was still in the ship. I made sure the power rating was boosted before we left Earth…just as a precaution."

"Good thing you did," laughed Venture. "We would have been roasted for sure without it."

"So that's what happened when I was in that coma that time," said Nova as Derek ran up to her. "Your description didn't do it justice, Derek."

"No, I guess it didn't," said Captain Wildstar.

"It's more powerful this time," said Sandor. "Now that we know they have wave guns…well…we might just need this again. I wonder where Ka'mok went, Wildstar. That warp couldn't have been programmed!"

"Good question…I wonder where he is now…and that little boy, too," said Derek.

* * *

The _T'Renda_ came out of warp in the atmosphere of some planet with a roar like thunder. As it did, Jonathan's cage fell over, and, to his surprise, he found that his manacles were now loose. He pushed at the door, and found that he was free! 

He crawled out of the cage, wondering why the Rikashans were all moaning and lying on the deck. He noticed blood coming out of their ears, and wondered why his nose and ears weren't bleeding. With a little grin, he kicked Ka'mok hard in the ribs and then ran for the lift.

Ignoring the feel of the rough, grated deck plates on his bare feet, Jonathan just ran for it when he came out of the lift. He looked out a window. They were on some planet, somewhere…where it was, he had no idea. He saw clouds, stars, and thought maybe, they were back on Earth? He ignored the bright shine of what looked like moonlight, guessing that it was a bright full moon out.

He thumbed a green button next to a black panel decorated with silver writing. Of course, the alien writing was unreadable to Jonathan. A heavy set of doors opened. He saw a second set of doors. Hearing wind whistling outside, he guessed that this was an airlock and that they were somewhere where you could breathe the air. Again, he hoped it was Earth.

He fell on his behind hard as the ship tilted and then hit something. He heard a swirling roar, and realized that it was water of some kind they were in…or so he hoped.

He hit the switch, and saw then that the carrier was bobbing hard in a sea at night. He smelled salt, but salt of a more pungent and cleaner kind than anything he remembered on Earth. Guessing he'd probably have to swim soon to get away, he flung off his filthy tunic, leaving himself in only his scanty loincloth--more like a rag around himself. He felt in his near nakedness that it was very warm outside. He took a breath of the air and found he could breathe.

I can swim, but I don't know for how long, he thought. _Hope I hit land soon_. Heedless, Jonathan flung himself into the water. It hurt his stomach when he landed, but the warm, bobbing waves somehow felt really good.

he thought. . Heedless, Jonathan flung himself into the water. It hurt his stomach when he landed, but the warm, bobbing waves somehow felt really good. 

He swam for a bit, just wanting to get free of the enemy warship before anyone noticed him missing. His chest hit something…a piece of driftwood.

He drank a little of the water…it seemed salty. _Stings_, he thought. A swell or two came up, and then he felt something float away from his body. He panicked for a moment before realizing it was just his loincloth floating away. He needed to take a breath, and threw himself onto the piece of driftwood.

"I'll just rest a bit…sleepy. So sleepy," he said to himself after he had bobbed along for awhile. Pulling himself up on the driftwood, he slept after a bit.

As he fell asleep, he looked up at the moon through bleary eyes, and knew he had to be falling into a dream. It looked bigger, and it looked like it was made of glowing green cheese, like the old tales…green cheese covered with orange pepperoni.

What Jonathan Hartnell-Iiyama didn't realize yet was that he was no longer on Earth, or near it, or was even in the Milky Way Galaxy anymore.

But, tired little boys who had just escaped from days' worth of torture and imprisonment didn't think of such things.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED WITH ACT FOUR--"_Kelzart's Madness_"


	4. Chapter 4

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

STAR BLAZERS---PELLIAS

Being the fifth part of THE RIKASHA INCIDENT--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz

* * *

ACT FOUR--KELZART'S MADNESS

* * *

I. BATTLE ABOARD THE _FARUSHAR_

The Sanzar System

Gamilon Space Battle Carrier _Farushar_

Thursday, January 14, 2202

1048 Hours, space-time.

* * *

Over three hours had passed aboard the _Farushar _while the other Rikashans under Cha'rif's overall command had fought the Gamilons and Terrans near Pellias. In that time, Cha'rif and his men had turned the Gamilon ship into a bloodbath. The Gamilons had fought hard, but many of them lay dead. Some had been heard by Kelzart screaming out their final words over the ship's intercom system. 

As the situation grew worse for Kelzart as more of his crew died in battle, the Gamilon general grew more and more depressed. Gernan tried to lift his spirits, why, she didn't know, but it was to no avail. All Kelzart seemed to be interested in was switching back and forth over different frequencies to hear the fighting and dying aboard his ship.

"What are we doing?" demanded Gernan. "Do you want me to take over the ship's defense?"

"NO!" screamed Kelzart. "Not while I have options at hand?"

"What options?" asked Mehrvan as Kelzart got up and began to bang on controls on the bridge. It was clear he had no rhyme or reason…it was clear he was going mad.

* * *

Deep within the ship, as the smoke began to clear, Cha'rif wasn't regarding anything but his wrist comlink. He was speaking to another one of his group leaders elsewhere in the ship. 

"Inkel, how goes it down below?" asked Cha'rif.

"Quite well…I estimate they've killed more of my men than I expected. I have five men left."

"What's wrong with you, fool?" demanded Cha'rif.

"No need to worry, sir. We were fighting some of their pilots, but we flushed them out of their rathole with liquid fire. They're dead."

"DID you damage the ship? I wanted it captured intact!"

"Sire, we only roasted the men, not the ship. That's all."

"Tell your men not to start eating Gamilons, damn you, understood?"

"Yessir," said Inkel. "I think we're close to a main lift."

"Describe where you are."

"Near a rounded set of doors." Inkel gave Cha'rif some coordinates.

"Good," said Cha'rif. "We'll meet you. Ter'garv, follow me."

"Yessir," said Ter'garv. Our goal?"

"The bridge."

* * *

"General Kelzart, it'll do no good at all to consider locking in the self-destruct sequence, sir," said Mehrvan. "They've taken Engineering, and they have control of the carrier's main systems. And I thought you had given up?" 

"No, I haven't, you idiot…What about flooding the ship with radioactive gas?"

"We can't," said Mehrvan.

Kelzart howled and flung himself into his chair. A moment later, Gernan and the others snapped to when they heard heavy footsteps outside the bridge hatch and then heard the loud hiss of blasters beginning to melt the hatch. Gernan ran over to Kelzart and shouted, "General! They'll be on the bridge soon! Get up _and help us fight_!"

"So…_Hah! _There's no use fighting, Gernan. Are you mad? They've won the battle. We're finished, and soon it will be meaningless for us to do anything more except to die. I give up the ship to them." Kelzart then abruptly stood up and threw his blaster onto the deck. "I forbid the rest of you to do anything else. Give it up!"

"Never!" said Gernan. "We can't disgrace ourselves or the name of Leader Desslok. If you won't fight, _I will._ Mehrvan, help me fight!"

"All right," said Mehrvan. "Gernan?"

"Men, get over there," said Gernan. "We're carrying on this fight!"

At that, the Gamilons began to respond to her orders as if she was in command of the _Farushar_. Perhaps it could be said that she was in command of the Gamilon ship.

But, Cha'rif and his men were still burning through the hatch. One way or another, this battle would soon come to an end.

* * *

II. FINAL APPROACH

The Beta Valentis System

Space Battleship_ **Argo**_

Thursday, January 14, 2202

1131 Hours, space-time

* * *

Now that the fighting in the Beta Valentis System was over with, the _Argo_ was preparing to make its final warp…to the area of Pellias. Finally, after many days, the Star Force's journey was about to come to an end. 

"Captain, all of the communication bands are silent," said Homer. "No response from either the Gamilons or the R'Khells."

"Try to raise Pellias," said Captain Wildstar.

Many anxious minutes passed. "No response," said Homer.

I hope…they're not already dead… thought Derek. "Nova…any reaction on the radar?"

"None, sir," said Lieutenant Wildstar a moment later.

"All hands," said Captain Wildstar…"prepare for our final warp. When we come out of warp, we will be two thousand megameters away from Pellias. We will then orbit the planet, enter the atmosphere, and scan for the main city. We will hover over the city and then commence phase two of our landing operation. Wildstar out."

"Wave engine comin' up to maximum pressure," said Orion a moment later.

"All hands, commence final warp preparations," said Venture. Harnesses snapped to all over the ship.

"Our flight path to Pellias is still clear," said Nova from her post.

"One minute to warp," said Venture. "Course laid in."

The bridge crew waited as the warp sensor began to bleep its way across Venture's post.

"Captain! I'm receiving a message from Pellias!" said Homer. "Transferring to main speakers."

"Star Force…this is Astrena of Pellias," said the tired voice they had come to recognize from the earlier messages. "_Aliscea and I are aware of your imminent arrival. We thank you, but please be careful. The coordinates of the city are Planetary eighteen by one hundred and ten by your scan matrices. May the blessings of the Eternal One be with you_."

," said the tired voice they had come to recognize from the earlier messages. "." 

Then, the speakers went silent. "Message ended," said Homer. "Communications are shut down."

"Just as well, Captain…we're about to warp," said Venture.

"Time?" asked Wildstar.

"Fifteen seconds to warp."

"Continue the warp, then head right to planetary eighteen by one hundred and ten…"

"Yessir," said Venture. "Ten seconds to warp. Five…four…three…two one…zero…"

"WARP!" snapped Derek.

"WARP!" repeated Venture.

* * *

The _Argo_ quickly passed into, and then out of warp. The ship emerged in a dispersing dust cloud, with the shape of a bleak, rocky-looking planet before them. 

Pellias. They had finally arrived.

The crew stood in awe, looking at the seemingly dead world, as it loomed large in the bridge windows.

"Miraculously, they still have a breathable atmosphere," said Sandor as he looked up from his instruments. "The temperature down on the planet is near zero degrees centigrade…the freezing point of water. It'll be quite cold."

"Venture, the first thing that we'll have to do is to get to Aliscea's coordinates and hover to over the city. Can we do it?"

"I'm reading a moderate wind down there…it shouldn't be too hard," he replied. "Begin re-entry procedures."

The shields clanked down over the windows. A moment later, the _Argo_ was in a re-entry dive, maneuvering eastward across the planet's surface towards the equator.

A few minutes later, the hot ship's wings slowly opened, and she dropped down through a cloud over a mountain range, coming through an ominous reddish sky to stop over what had once been a vast city…a city that now had smoke coming up from quite a few buildings.

"_Star Force, this is Aliscea_," said a younger voice on the speakers a moment later. _"I am below the city with my mother. We are below the Chancellery Complex in the center of the city. Be careful…there are still enemy forces on the ground that wish to stop you. I wish to see Captain Wildstar, Paul Rosstowski, Nova Wildstar, and Stephen Sandor. All of you… please take care. I hope to see you soon!_"

"Aliscea, thank you," said Captain Wildstar. "Venture, take us down towards the city…I want the ship to hover one kilometer above the city. I want all hands to gather in the main messhall at precisely thirteen hundred hours. Then, we will make our plans for our landing."

"Yessir," said Venture.

"Wildstar, it's been quite a journey," said Sandor.

At that, Derek just nodded his head. Then, he left the bridge, leaving Venture in command.

* * *

III. BARON CHA'RIF'S MOMENT

The Sanzar System

Gamilon Space Battle Carrier _Farushar_

Thursday, January 14, 2202

1142 Hours, space-time.

* * *

The hatch had just blown open on the bridge of the _Farushar_. Rikashan troopers ran in through the smoke, shooting at the crew, which returned fire. Gernan fell to the deck with a smoking arm as a Rikashan trooper slapped her before throwing her against a control console. He forced her to put her hands up. Nearby, another Gamilon crewman fell down with a hole though him. 

Two Rikashan troopers fell as the Gamilons were cornered. Smoke hung on the bridge like a deadly fog, and as Cha'rif sneeringly approached, only Kelzart and Mehrvan were still standing.

"Well," he said mockingly to Kelzart. "You're in command here?"

"Yes. I am General Hairm Kelzart of Gamilon. I wish to make you an offer, my lord."

At that, Cha'rif laughed. "Your offer?"

"I wish to surrender. I wish to surrender and enter your service."

Cha'rif's eyebrows went up. "Ter'garv…I don't need to torture this scum into submission. He submits on his own, the coward!" At that, Cha'rif grabbed Kelzart's forehead.

The Gamilon fell to the deck screaming. Cha'rif kicked him twice, and then expressionlessly said, "Your offer is accepted. Ter'garv, disarm these others. Then, Kelzart, order all forces to surrender to me. Ter'garv, you see my orders are carried out."

"Yessir?"

"Your will, m'lord?" asked Kelzart.

"Keep your silence until I order you to speak. **_Scum!_** You should have given me a fight! I don't know that you deserve to live or not…too late to whimper about it, either. I shall decide your fate later. Ter'garv, I'm leaving. See to it that my orders are done and that these sheep are tamed."

"Yessir."

Scum, thought Cha'rif as he left. _I thought these Gamilons would fight harder. That Desslok sure did. Well…I guess there is a traitor in every batch. If I let this Kelzart live…he shall bear watching…but, maybe he can be useful…._

thought Cha'rif as he left.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED WITH ACT FIVE--"In Aliscea's City"


	5. Chapter 5

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

STAR BLAZERS---PELLIAS

Being the fifth part of THE RIKASHA INCIDENT--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz

* * *

ACT FIVE--IN ALISCEA'S CITY

* * *

I. PREPARATIONS FOR A LANDING

Pellias: Above the Capital City

Space Battleship _Argo_

Thursday, January 14, 2202

1300 Hours, space-time.

* * *

"I wonder how he's gonna pull this off," muttered a Space Marine to Hemsford as an expectant crew waited for Captain Derek Wildstar to arrive in the _Argo's _messhall. 

"All I know is that they've been cooking up a plan of some kind," said Hemsford. "They've been taking scan after scan of the city for the past few hours."

"And?"

"They know, Sergeant, that there's gonna be opposition…and that it'll probably be heavy."

"I guessed that much…"

A moment later, Commander Mark Venture walked into the messhall. He took the stage and snapped, "All hands…ATTENTION!"

Everyone snapped to as Captain Wildstar, Lieutenant Wildstar, Lieutenant Commander Sandor, and IQ-9 came into the room. Derek glanced at Venture, Nova, Sandor, and IQ-9 and just nodded. They stood back a little, and then Wildstar came forward.

"At ease," he said.

After the crew stood down, Captain Wildstar began. "Star Force, after a short but very intensely opposed journey, we have finally arrived at Pellias. We are now on the verge of meeting Aliscea and her mother Astrena and learning what we can from them. However, this is by no means the end of the fighting, as many of you may have guessed."

"We received a brief message from Astrena. The city below us is known as Perlana. We can expect to face major opposition on the ground. The only reason that the ship hasn't been attacked yet is that the enemy, it seems, lacks the means to do so at the moment. The enemy, however, has much of Perlana under its control, including all of the approaches to the Chancellery Complex in the Government Center, where Astrena and Aliscea are…all of the approaches but one, that is."

Wildstar watched the crew as he paused to gauge their reactions, and then he continued. "Beneath the Chancellery Complex in the Government Center, according to Astrena, there is a complex of tunnels. Some of these tunnels are the underground remains of a temple complex which the Rikashans have bombarded and wiped out. Other parts of these tunnels were royal tombs, where the mummified remains of the prior constitutional monarchs and priests and priestesses are buried. There were many entrances to these tunnels, and our task is to find an entrance not yet taken by the Rikashans. There, it is hoped, we can find a means of getting to Aliscea, and, perhaps, learning what we can do to help her people, who are prisoners of the Rikashans, and, find out what became of the Gamilons. Astrena told us that she is aware a Gamilon landing party got on the ground first, but, to date, she has not actually seen them nor heard from them since she initially detected them. Astrena said that Aliscea believes that Desslok himself may have been part of that party. It would help us, therefore, if we could learn what became of the Gamilons while we also help liberate the Pellians. All of them may need our assistance right now."

A vast hubbub filled the room. At a nod from Derek, IQ-9 slipped away from the others. Captain Wildstar stood listening as various unidentifiable members of the Star Force were overheard saying the following…

"Desslok's down there?"

"I thought the Gamilons were great fighters, and they're trapped?"

"What the hell are we doing, _rescuing the Gamilons_?"

"Yeah, the Gamilons killed half of my family years ago."

"The Gamilons _can go to hell_."

"If Desslok can't handle this, how can _we _do it?"

"Yeah. Why are we rescuing the damn Blue Meanies?"

Derek raised his hands for silence. "All right, enough! I know that the Gamilons still aren't the most popular people here on Earth. I even have mixed feelings about this alliance at times…remember, the Gamilons killed _my_ parents, too. But, we wouldn't have been able to defeat the Comet Empire without Desslok's help and cooperation after he had all but destroyed us, and we wouldn't have made it this far without the Gamilon Fleet backing us up. Like it or not, the Gamilons are our allies, and, besides, Aliscea expects to see us and Leader Desslok together. We owe it to her to at least honor her request to speak to representatives of _both_ of our races."

"To that end, we have figured out a plan to land in the city. We can field, at most, a ground force of about a hundred men and women, backed up from the air by the Black Tigers. Our hope is to begin by sending in some low-level reconnaissance flights, so that, perhaps, we can find out where the Gamilons are, where the remaining Pellians still fighting house-to-house as a resistance force are, and also to try to pinpoint some entrances to those tunnels. Once we know what is going on down there, we will send in our Black Tiger Strike Fighter squadron to attack the Rikashans' main positions. Then we'll then follow up the effort by sending in the bulk of our landing party as a main force to fight the Rikashans and, hopefully, join up with the Gamilons and Pellians. While all of this is going in the city as a diversion, I will personally lead a small group into the catacombs so that we can meet up with Aliscea."

"It is my hope that we can meet with Aliscea before the day ends, and, hopefully, have her on her way back to the _Argo_."

There was more hubbub. "Aliscea's coming with us?"

"This is the exact opposite of what happened with Trelaina."

"We're doing all this to get _one_ person out?"

"Crazy dame."

"What about all the other Pellians? Isn't the planet dying?"

"I heard that question," said Wildstar. "Astrena is hoping that we and the Gamilons can rescue the remainder of her people from this planet. We think there are only about three or four hundred survivors, and many of these were seasoned military personnel who still wish to carry on the fight against a race known as the Technomugar and their allies, the Rikashans. Astrena hinted that the Technomugar race got them into this predicament in the first place, and that their leader is the mastermind behind all of the trouble that we have been having. It seems the Technomugar leader is behind all of the disturbances in our solar system, all of the Rikashan attacks, and the inhuman raid on the _Westhampton Beach_. This leader also seems, somehow, as if he might be behind the devastation and transport of Pellias; and it seems that his arm is indeed long. Astrena said that he has many strange powers…possibly even supernatural ones."

"Let me get this straight…" asked Venture. "This mysterious being is several million lightyears away in another galaxy, and he can do all these things from his capital?"

"That may be the case, Venture," said Wildstar.

"But what is he like, Derek?" asked Nova. "Some kind of Dark Lord of space?"

"That is why we're here," said Derek. "We will begin our search into this mystery soon, when several planes leave the ship to begin recon flights. But, first, I have decided that we should all drink a toast to the success of our mission."

A moment later, IQ-9 and two messhall stewards returned with a cart with many small cups and a cask of liquid on top. The cart stopped before the stage, and Captain Wildstar and his associates took some of the cups, which were filled with the liquid. As they were handed out, Wildstar said, "Some of you veterans may remember that before the battle at Rainbow Star Cluster on the way to Iscandar, Captain Avatar ordered the crew to drink a toast in water taken from Earth. I have decided to reinstitute that tradition today, in honor of Captain Avatar and his memory and in what will be a celebration of the rescue we will soon surely accomplish."

"Some of you may notice that I have ordered an additional ingredient to be added to the water, in much diluted form. Don't let Earth Defense Command know I've done this, of course. It's in honor of many of Earth's ancient navies and the tradition they undertook of serving a special ration before going into battle."

In the front row, beside Homer, Paul Rosstowski swished his small cup around, and smelled the drink. A slight tang came to his nostrils.

"To Earth…and victory!" said Captain Wildstar as he extended his glass to the others.

"To Earth, and VICTORY!" called out the rest of the Star Force.

Then, they drank their toast. As the liquid hit Rosstowski's mouth, he smiled a little. _Just a bit of Navy Rum in the water_, he thought_. Wonder where Wildstar got it from? Doctor Sane's reserve? Well…it seems to fit what we're about to do. God, I hope that we can get to Aliscea…I hope…that I can get to Aliscea. I wonder what she's like in person?_

* * *

II. A QUICK RECON

Space Battleship _Argo_

Lower Fighter Bay

Thursday, January 14, 2202

1349 Hours, space-time.

* * *

In the _Argo's _lower hangar bay, a special detail of planes was being readied. In one of the upper bays, two elements of three planes each under Lubyanska's command were being readied for takeoff. However, here, Stephen Sandor's and Nova Wildstar's specialized recon planes were being readied for takeoff; each of these Tigers would be escorted by one hand-picked fighter plane each. 

Captain Wildstar had ordered Conroy to detail two hot pilots for this mission, so, as a result, Bryan Hartcliffe's plane was being readied as Sandor's escort, while Angelique Hartcliffe's plane was being prepared as Nova's escort.

"All right, everyone," said Captain Wildstar as both Hartcliffes, Sandor, Nova, IQ-9 (who would be acting as Nova's RSO), Royster, (who would be Sandor's RSO), and two Space Marines (who would sit in the aft turret of each special recon plane) stood near their planes. Bryan Hartcliffe's fighter was almost ready for takeoff, Angie Hartcliffe's fighter was being readied on the turntable behind it, and with Sandor's and Nova's special planes being readied in the Boat Bay above the main fighter bay. "This is what I want all of you to remember."

"First, Sandor, Nova, your mission is to go in there and get detailed technical scans and life-sign scans of the city, especially around the city center. It should take you no more than fifteen minutes or so to get the scans you need and get out. You have your guns charged and you have Marines in your planes, but I'd prefer that you not hit anything unless you're attacked yourselves. And, even then, I'd like your escorts to draw as much fire as possible and to do the brunt of the fighting for you."

"Why's that?" demanded Bryan Hartcliffe in an insolent fashion. "Aren't we important to this ship or somethin'?"

"You're important," snapped Captain Wildstar. "But, not as important as the mission. Anyone on this ship, myself included, is expendable compared to our mission, which is to get information on our new enemy to Earth! If you want to make an argument out of this, I'll put someone _else_ in your plane and _you_ can swab decks! Do you understand that, Mister?"

"Yessir," said Bryan with a slight sneer under his mustache.

"If you don't get rid of that sneer, I don't want _you_ escorting me!" snapped Nova.

"Lieutenant, _can _it!" snapped Captain Wildstar. "We have no time for this!"

"Of course, sir," said Nova with a nod. "Sandor, is our flight plan checked in?"

"Mmm-hh," said Sandor.

"But what if I get airsick?" asked Neville Royster. "I haven't been in a Tiger for ages!"

"Royster, do you know what a barf bag is for?" asked Sandor. "If not, you're going to learn fast."

With the tension broken, everyone had a good laugh while Royster flushed a little. Nova ended up leaning against Derek to control her giggles and the two of them ended up sharing a quick snuggle and a few whispered words a moment later. That led to Bryan giving Angie a huge, naughty, deep kiss.

Nova rolled up her eyes and whispered to her husband, "Shouldn't they save that for their quarters?"

"Yeah…that's what _we_ do," whispered back Derek. "May I demand an IOU from you now?"

"Yes, to be repaid with more than a kiss, sir," whispered Nova in Derek's ear as she quickly smooched it. "See you later…"

"You get back in one piece," ordered Derek.

Nova nodded as she broke the clutch and said, "Sandor, are we ready?"

Sandor gave a quick nod. "Yep. Let's saddle up, everybody!" he yelled with a clap of his hands.

Bryan kissed Angie one more time and then ran for his plane. Leaping in, he set up the controls as its engines began to whine louder. The flick deck crew went around the Tiger one last time and detached the power umbilicals and the starting hose from the plane. One of them gave Bryan Hartcliffe a quick thumbs-up as he put on his helmet, strapped in, and shut his canopy. As soon as his canopy closed, Angie climbed into her plane, adjusted her glasses, and shoved her hair into her helmet.

Nova and her crew ran for the Boat Bay, found their plane, and began their preflight checkouts as Sandor and his crew ran for their Tiger.

"Your lifesign scanner pods check out just fine, ma'am," said a flight tech as he disconnected a diagnostic unit from one of the pods below the wing of Nova's Tiger.

"Great," said Nova as she began to set her radio to the proper frequency. As senior officer, Sandor was in overall charge of both elements of this small ad-hoc recon wing. Nova was second-in-command of this mission and in charge of her element.

"Having fun, squadron leader?" piped up IQ-9 from behind.

"You just behave yourself back there, IQ," said Nova. "Make sure you're linked to the sensor interfaces."

"I'd rather be linked with you. Why didn't you marry me?"

"IQ-Nine!" hissed Nova. "Do you want to get slapped with a flight glove?"

"Don't do it, ma'am, he's just kiddin' ya," laughed a young African-American Space Marine as he strapped himself into the tail gunner's turret in the aft portion of the Cosmo Tiger.

"You don't know this robot very well, Lance Corporal Jackson," said Nova in her most prim and proper tone of voice. "Sometimes he carries out on his promises…don't you, tin-wit?" smiled Nova dangerously.

"Should I be quiet?" said IQ.

"It might be a good idea…unless you'd like me to throw my notebook at you…"

"I don't."

"Good. I'll strap it against my thigh, where it belongs," said Nova.

"Ahhh…you have lovely thighs!" said IQ.

A second later, one black notebook bounced off IQ-9's dome.

"_Ouch!_" he said.

"Now, you give it back," snapped Nova.

It was a good thing that Jackson had his helmet mike turned off…he was laughing hard enough to blow the plane's internal comm systems out.

* * *

A moment later, Bryan Hartcliffe's plane roared off, followed by Angie's. Nova had just enough time to strap on her notebook and get a pen ready before she had to look at her instruments and start the plane up. The flight crew ran over the ship, disconnected everything, and gave a thumbs-up as the plane was slid over to the center of the bay by the automatic moving deck. The magnetic crane grappled the ship, locked on, and pushed the plane forward towards the yawning aft deck. It lowered the plane down in a controlled drop and let go as soon as Nova pulled the throttles back to one-half speed. The plane dropped down through the hatch and then roared off a moment later at full military power. In the meantime, Sandor's plane rode the other moving deck, with Royster trying to tune out the feel of the crane locking onto the ship by rechecking the technical readouts that the plane's scientific and technical pods were already sending into the Tiger's computer system. A Marine Private named Carruthers locked the aft power turret's guns down, preparing to unlock them as soon as the Cosmo Tiger blasted out of the ship. 

Under Sandor's capable hands, the plane did so a moment later, scurrying along to catch up with its escort, Mrs. Hartcliffe. Sandor squinted at the weak, watery sun that was Beta Valentis, and listened as Royster gave his first report.

"Atmospheric temperature near zero degrees Centigrade, Sandor! Ultrasonic scan of the planet reveals dormant but substantial seismic activity below the city. According to my electromagnetic activity scanners, there's substantial communications traffic below, too…bursts of activity on Gamilon frequencies…activity on a frequency I don't recognize but which was close to that Astrena last transmitted on, and two nests of Rikashan activity below in the city! One almost due west of the Chancellery Complex and ruined temple and one to the south! Hot diggety, we _found_ 'em!" cried Royster, forgetting all about his fear of the plane.

"Confirmed, and substantial Rikashan life-signs picked up due west and far southeast by IQ-9," responded Nova from her plane as they orbited over the city and roared west towards the nearby mountain range. "Coordinates…zero five degrees and two minutes by thirty-one point two and three minutes and zero five degrees two point five minutes by thirty-one point two, three minutes and twelve seconds…confirmed! Cameras on in infrared field."

"Confirmed and scanned," snapped Sandor. "Back to base, everyone! We have the preliminary data we need!"

"Detecting missile plume from the city," said Angie over her headset. "Shoulder-held missile…two more! Request permission to draw their fire and hit them."

"Granted," said Sandor.

Angie maneuvered off and dropped down in a death-dive towards the enemy. In the streets of Perlana, near what had been a residential district, hardened Rikashan soldiers yelled and fired their rifles at the speeding black, gold and grey plane that suddenly dropped down out of the frigid grey sky with all of its guns, both nose and wingtip, shooting blue death at the enemy troops in a deranged strafing run that tore up the street and also ripped several armored Rikashan troopers into pieces.

Encouraged by the strafing run, a few Pellian children emerged from a ruined building, jeering and throwing rocks, garbage and burning objects at the Rikashans as Angie came around again for another pass. Angie caught a glimpse of the children and thought they looked remarkably Terran…Then, Angie felt a wave of pity when she saw that most of the children were dirty, bedraggled, and were facing the cold in only shorts, t-shirt-like garments, swimsuits, underwear and even nothing at all.

Why are they dressed like that? Angie thought. Then, she remembered an offhand comment by Aliscea…a comment that this planet was once warm. _Warm, but not now. Now, it's near freezing down there. Oh, those poor kids!_

Angie thought. Then, she remembered an offhand comment by Aliscea…a comment that this planet was once warm. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a near-naked, shivering dark-haired boy gritting his teeth against the wind, but that didn't stop him from throwing something that looked like a burning Molotov Cocktail at an armored Rikashan three times bigger than he was. For that bravery, he gave his life a moment later with a shot through his stomach even as all he had left to give burned like mad on the enemy soldier's armor before it exploded.

One huge trooper shot something that looked like a flame-thrower at the children, and Angie actually heard a few of their screams through her canopy as she roared in for another pass. Her guns got a few more troopers, and something hideous that looked like a tank of some kind. A moment later, Angie caught a glimpse of a group of twelve grim-looking men in dark blue uniforms running around the burning tank to charge the Rikashans as three of them ran off towards the group of ragged children. _Must be Pellian troops_, she thought as she saw one of the men, who looked almost like Bryan minus his glasses. Bryan's twin charged the tank, evading the machine gun fired by a much bigger Rikashan sticking out of the dark grey turret, and he lobbed something that looked like a grenade down into the turret before he and his mates ran off. The tank stopped, with fire and smoke roaring out of the turret. The Rikashan on top of the turret was on fire, but he was frantically working something on the surface of the turret even as he died and fire engulfed the whole tank.

But, as the tank blew apart, a small missile screamed from its turret into the belly of Angie's plane. The ship jerked up hard as it was hit.

"What's wrong down there?" cried Sandor. "Mrs. Hartcliffe!"

"They got my port engine, the starboard one's beginning to overheat," cried Angie as lights flashed red on her dashboard.

"Try to get back to the ship," said Sandor as he flew in and shot some covering fire towards the enemy positions.

"Trying," said Angie. "Controls are…sluggish…I'm heading for those mountains and I'll try to turn over the foothills!"

"Good luck, Hartcliffe," said Sandor. "C'mon…let's get back to the ship now!"

"I'm goin' after Angie," said Bryan as he dropped down towards the mountains.

"No!" cried Nova. "The mission, Hartcliffe!" cried Nova as she began to climb back up towards the _Argo_.

"Right," said Bryan with tears filling his eyes for a minute. He swung his head, and down below, from far in the south, a flight of three missiles roared towards both of them.

Hartcliffe evaded one…Wildstar evaded the other. But, the third nicked her wingtip before exploding back towards the tail of the plane.

In Nova's plane, Jackson screamed over the commlink, with his turret hit along with part of the Tiger's starboard upper stabilizer fin. Nova Wildstar's plane swung drunkenly down towards the city in a shaky dive.

"NOVA!" cried Sandor.

"Tell the ship I'm making for friendly territory…there's an airfield north of the city…gonna try to land there even if we have to land it on its belly."

"Can't you get any control, Nova?" demanded Sandor. "Bail out!"

"I can't, and the ejector's not working," cried Nova. "Steve, tell Derek I love him! Lord willing, I'll see you later!"

And, with that, Nova's plane roared towards the north of the city. Sandor prayed he wouldn't see an explosion, but he couldn't tell for sure as the Tiger disappeared into a fogbank.

"Royster, trace it and trace Angie's plane!" said Sandor.

"Angie's already down…no trace of explosion…don't know if she's conscious or alive. Nova's screaming in towards that airfield…damn…I hope she can land that thing without crashing."

"So do I, Royster. So do I."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED WITH ACT SIX--"City of Death"


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

STAR BLAZERS---PELLIAS

Being the fifth part of THE RIKASHA INCIDENT--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz

* * *

ACT SIX--CITY OF DEATH

* * *

I. A HARD LANDING

Pellias: An Airfield Just North of the City of Perlana

Thursday, January 14, 2202

1401 Hours, space-time.

* * *

Nova Wildstar's recon Cosmo-Tiger was streaking in drunkenly towards the main runway at a Pellian fighter base just north of the city of Perlana.

"Can't you get the landing gear to work?" demanded IQ-9.

"No. It's not responding to anything," cried Nova. "That's why I just dropped the missiles, recon pods and fuel tanks back in those foothills."

"So what are we doing?"

"You're such a genius, you figure it out," snapped Nova. "We're going to try to belly-land on that runway. If we make it, we'll have to get away from this plane before it blows. If not...well, even if you were an annoying adolescent pervert who never accepted my marriage to Derek, well...it was nice knowing you, IQ. Remember me well after they rebuild you and after they bury me, okay?"

"Nova, that's not going to happen!" cried IQ in honest grief.

"It might! Now, be quiet and let me concentrate on this landing..."

IQ went deathly quiet as Nova swung the ship around one more time. Off towards the right, she saw a group of people running up over a snow bank. It looked like two of them were firing at her plane.

Off in the far distance, she saw vehicles of some kind coming in. Some of them seemed to be firing at the group of people on the ground. It looked very chaotic down there.

If I make it, looks like I'm gonna land in the middle of a battle, thought Nova_. Great. But my power's going out, and I'm losing control of this crate_, she thought as she pulled up the plane's nose, reset the flaps and airbrake, and banged down with her right foot as hard as she could on one of the rudder pedals.

thought Nova, she thought as she pulled up the plane's nose, reset the flaps and airbrake, and banged down with her right foot as hard as she could on one of the rudder pedals. 

"Sandor, if you can hear me, this is Nova...I'm going down," she yelled into her hand mike. The red light went on...the transmission went out, but she never got a response, since a moment later, all power in the plane went out as the other engine quit with a small explosion and a big puff of black smoke.

The plane dropped like a rock, with its rear end hitting the runway first in a vast shower of sparks. Metal ground against the Pellian equivalent of concrete in a banshee-like scream as the plane skidded drunkenly down the runway. Only the ship's tendency to want to dig its nose into the ground slowed it at all.

A moment later, it skidded against its right wing and then tore it off. Nova gritted her teeth and cried out as the plane did a ninety-degree turn on its belly, skidding backwards into a huge bank of ice and snow that was piled up against the left side of the runway and coming to a stop with a huge bang. With the acuteness and total lack of pain usual for people caught in life-threatening situations, Nova looked back and noticed that the back of the plane was on fire. The fire soon swept over the gun turret where Jackson was strapped.

I can't get him out...if he wasn't dead already... he's doomed now. I've got to get out! thought Nova frantically. She began to struggle with her harness. _Jammed! Oh, NO!_

thought Nova frantically. She began to struggle with her harness. 

"Nova, why aren't you getting out?" asked IQ-9 as he slammed the canopy open with sheer brute force.

"My buckle's jammed!" she cried. "And the fire's getting closer! NO!" she screamed as a hydraulic line ruptured in the cockpit Oil sprayed over her right side, leaving a sheen on her uniform. She screamed a moment later as a spark hit it and it ignited.

While Nova frantically slapped herself to try to put the flames out, IQ-9 reached up and over, pushing Nova to expose her burning right side. Moments later, foam from a fire extinguisher hit her side, putting the fire out.

Then, as Nova struggled a little, IQ-9 tore open the harness. He then grabbed a startled Nova under her left armpit, extending his hand over her bosom to her right armpit. Then, bracing her firmly, he lifted her clean out of her seat, put his right hand under her bottom, and then threw her as hard as he could manage.

Nova flew out of the plane and landed in a snowbank a few meters away. The landing wasn't too hard, but it left her with a bruise on her left side. She looked up at the burning plane and saw IQ-9 zipping out at high speed.

Guessing what would happen, Nova shielded her eyes. The plane exploded a moment later.

If it wasn't for you, IQ, I'd be dead now, she thought. Nova staggered to her feet, glancing at the right side of her uniform. It was a charred mess, and was hanging off in shreds in parts. Luckily, its fire-resistant properties meant that the exposed parts of skin she could see only seemed to have a few small blisters. The cold was more of an immediate problem right now...small amounts of snow were clinging to her partly exposed side, leg, and two smallest toes, all of which were showing through burned holes in her uniform, boot, and sock...and the air was uncomfortably cold.

Nova had just enough time to fall to her knees behind the snowbank as green energy bolts whizzed in. Ignoring the pain in her bare right knee as it hit the ice, Nova got under cover, got her Astro-Automatic unholstered in a second, and then began to return fire, opening the visor of her fogged-up helmet as she did so. Two Rikashans fell.

"What's that?" yelled one of the troopers in his own language.

"The little spitfire is firing at us!" snapped his squadmate. "Take that, you un-veiled little pants-wearing whore INFIDEL!" he screamed as he returned the fire, meaning to send Wildstar straight to the Rikashan version of hell.

A moment later, Nova looked up. "Those troops look like the same kind of troops that were on the _Westhampton Beach_, " she said to herself. "They're not going to turn _me _into a statistic!" Nova gritted her teeth and pulled her trigger as fast as she could manage.

Two more bursts of fire streamed her way, but, to her utter shock, IQ-9 threw himself in front of the energy beams. They hit him, went through him, and he exploded screaming in a shower of sparks. His lights went insane in his dome as he fell apart, sparking with blue bolts of energy before he went dark and dead.

He...he sacrificed himself for me!.. thought Nova in surprise with her mouth open. Unbidden, tears ran down her face as she returned fire again with a loud scream, ignoring the bolts that blew around her. She also ignored the fact that her helmet was blown off a heartbeat later by a bit of shrapnel. She then ignored the sting as a flying rock nicked her cheek, leaving the nearby snow sprinkled red with a little of her own blood. She smiled grimly as she hit two, three, four, five more of the enemy troopers.

"That's right, run," she laughed to herself under her breath, wondering at the same time what this war was turning her into. _I'm not usually like this...this vindictive…but what these troops are doing to innocent people makes me sick! _she thought.

A moment later, a truck screeched up about two meters away. Surprisingly Terran-looking men, some Caucasian, some black, and all clad in grey uniforms tumbled out, returning fire towards the enemy troops with blue bursts of laser fire from rifle-like weapons that looked like carbines. To Nova's surprise, one of them ran right up to her.

Nova put her gun up. "You..._stop right there_" she hissed.

"No...friend, friend," he replied in Terran English as Nova's mouth went open. "We know who you are...thanks to Aliscea. Take this, it'll fire faster." he said, throwing a carbine towards her.

"Thanks," snapped Nova. "Now, please get your butt down!" she added.

The Pellian trooper nodded, and a moment later, a yellowish-green bolt hit him. He fell on top of Nova. She tried to push him away to get to her new rifle, but another yellowish-green bolt hit her in the shoulder. She fell down on top of him, stunned just as he was, not killed like some of the others. She felt and saw no more for several hours.

* * *

In the meantime, Sandor had landed back on board the _Argo_. He arrived just in time to see that Captain Wildstar had backed Bryan Hartcliffe against a bulkhead.

"She's MISSING?" he demanded.

"Yessir, and so is Angie!"

"When did you _lose_ Lieutenant Wildstar?" snapped Derek.

"A minute after Angie was shot down, all right? And I was tryin' to dodge a missile! And it's _your_ fault for stickin' her up there, okay?"

"Did you see her plane explode?"

"No, not Angie's...she's okay..."

"Not Angie's, you idiot...NOVA'S," roared Captain Wildstar. "Is the Lieutenant alive or dead?"

"Wildstar...her plane wasn't hit that bad," said Sandor as soon as he stepped in between Hartcliffe and Wildstar. "It wasn't Hartcliffe's fault, either. He and Nova were dodging two missiles when another got Nova in her six. Mrs. Hartcliffe was hit a moment beforehand. Both of them were transmitting as they went down, and I think both of them landed all right. Calm down...both of you," said Sandor while he gently but firmly pushed down the fists that Wildstar and Hartcliffe had extended towards each other. "Good. Now that you two have backed away from fighting over this...which makes me wonder if it was a good idea to have _either_ of your spouses on this mission because both of you are so possessive of them…" said Sandor.

He ignored a scowl from his Captain and continued. "We've got to remember where we are and what they did. Nova and Angie were both able to send data to the ship, as I did. I'd suggest that we search for both of them as part of the landing operation. If they got down there all right, they'll have important intelligence about the planet and may even win through to Aliscea first."

"Sounds like an idea," sighed Wildstar. "Sandor, let's go on with the second phase of the operation. Conroy, let's get the Black Tigers out there to soften up those enemy positions. Then, at 1445, we'll send down that landing party. Hopefully...we can find Wildstar and Hartcliffe down there around those fighter bases."

Sandor and Conroy nodded, and then saluted and left. "What about me?" asked Bryan.

"Do your job, Mister. I'm still doing mine. By the way...I am sorry...about Angie."

Hartcliffe looked at Captain Wildstar as if he had just grown another head. "Yeah. Sorry about Nova, too."

"Thanks."

* * *

II. A VISION OF STRANGENESS

The Sanzar System

Iscandar: A Beach at Dawn

Thursday, January 14, 2202

1425 Hours, space-time.

With the roar of the surf almost blocking out the sound of his soft breathing, Jonathan Hartnell-Iiyama lay sleeping at the margin of the wet sand on a beach near his driftwood. His bare skin still glimmered with little drops of salt water, mute testimony to the fact that he had been washed up only about two hours ago.

Luckily, it was warm on Iscandar as the star Sanzar dawned in Gamilon's shadow. Almost anywhere else, Jonathan might have already died of hypothermia. Instead, he merely shivered a bit in his sleep as he dreamt a very strange dream.

* * *

In his dream, Jonathan was wandering a corridor somewhere. _School?_ He thought_. It looks like a school...but there's no daylight. Weird._

He looked down at himself. He looked a little bigger in his dream, and he was dressed in something that he guessed was a school uniform: it consisted of a burgundy blazer, white shirt, black shorts, a striped red and black school tie, burgundy knee socks, and brown sandals of some kind. The strangest part of his uniform, however, was the heavy belt that hung askew over his jacket; it had a Star Force belt buckle in brass, and at his right hip hung a brown holster holding an awesome Astro-Automatic!

"Cool," he said out loud as he undid the holster and pulled out the cosmo-gun. It was a little big for his hand, but he noted that his hand seemed to have grown a little. Scratching a little of his calf under the edge of one of his socks, he hunkered down around a corner as he heard a noise.

Not too far away, something was snarling softly. Jonathan held back a gasp as one of the _ugliest_ creatures he had ever seen came around the bend. It wore something like Rikashan armor, but if it was human...or even Rikashan...he was a monkey's uncle. The creature had a rough hide the color of an old wallet, and it seemed to have scales. Its face had small, piggish eyes, fangs coming out of its mouth, and a long scar ran down its cheek from its deformed-looking pug nose. "_Varrskarrrr_," it snarled in a deep, animalistic-sounding voice. "Where is it?" it hissed in Terran. "Where IS that _thing_?"

It had no shoes, but it had spectacularly ugly claws on the ends of its toes. It was swinging a huge mace...something that matched its height of three meters.

"I smell you, human," it rumbled, rounding the corner and staring down at Jonathan. "What's that ugly thing in your uggglly hand?"

Jonathan answered by squeezing the trigger of the Astro-Automatic. It went off at once, but the recoil threw him onto his rear end against a door.

The energy bolt hit the creature, grazing its hand. But, it only seemed to make it madder. It bellowed, swing its mace at Jonathan. Luckily, the boy dodged; the blow only smashed in the window of the door Jonathan was lying against.

Getting up, Jonathan ran backwards, firing wildly at the creature. The recoil knocked him down again, and the shot missed altogether this time. He had fallen near another door.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a pair of hands dragged Jonathan inside a room by the scruff on his jacket. The boy was thrown in a corner, and Jonathan then heard another Astro-Automatic going off. Something smelled horrible for a moment, and then heavy footsteps resounded down the corridor as the creature retreated.

Jonathan looked at his gun and then looked up slowly at his rescuer.

He guessed in about a second that his rescuer was female; she wore very feminine-looking white sandals. Looking up her legs, he saw a somewhat short above-the-knee blue plaid skirt, a dark school blazer not unlike his own, also with a Star Force belt over it, worn with a blue and black school tie, white shirt, and a gold pin of some kind in her shirt collar.

The face was shockingly familiar. Nova Wildstar.

"Ahhh...what are you doing here?"

"I think this is some kind of dream," said Nova in a puzzled voice. "I know your name is Jonathan; you're the boy I tried to rescue back on the passenger ship."

"What are you doing in my dream?"

Nova shrugged. "I know that you're on Iscandar...don't ask me how. You're really knocked out."

"What about you? Are you a figment of my imagination...mom?"

Nova started a little and then laughed. "Don't ask me what led you to say that...and don't ask me why I don't want to spank you for it, either. Seems a little funny...but it seems...right?"

"Are you on Pellias?" asked Jonathan.

"How'd you know that? Yes, I'm on Pellias. I'm knocked out, though. No...stunned. I'm in Aliscea's influence, you are under Queen Starsha's. There is not much time for me to tell you this. Aliscea says they're coming. In force."

"Who's coming?"

"Those who attacked you? Others? We have to try to get there, but it'll be a while. In the meantime, you have to learn how to hold that thing right. Like this," said Nova, who picked up the gun and put it in Jonathan's hand. "Keep it a bit loose when you fire it...and don't fear the recoil...okay?"

"Right...don't fear the recoil...mom. Funny, my mother never knew stuff like this."

"Maybe...someday...I'll be?"

"You'll be what?"

"Maybe someday, you can call me mom for real," said Nova. "Let this be your school for now. You have a lot to learn."

At that, Nova kissed Jonathan on the cheek. "Take care until we meet again, Jonathan. Sure is weird, seeing you in my dream. And why am I in my old high school uniform?" she murmured, looking down at herself for the first time. "Take care..."

"You too," said Jonathan tearfully as everything went dark.

Jonathan came to long enough to discover that he was in a bed somewhere. A soft hand was wiping a cool sponge against his forehead as he moaned, "Come back...please...come back..."

"You need rest," whispered a dulcet, highly cultured female voice somewhere in the shadows above him. He vaguely made out a slender face framed in long dark reddish-blond hair before and a hand clad in a purple sleeve of some kind before he went back to sleep.

"Who are you?" asked Jonathan.

"A friend," said the soft voice. A moment later, Jonathan fell asleep again. He heard and saw no more.

* * *

Nova Wildstar herself came to about a moment later. She was in a bed, but the air hitting her bare shoulders above the covers was cold. _Very_ cold.

"I'm freezing," she murmured. "Where's my clothes? And where am I?"

"Gone, except for your underthings, which you have on," said a gentle female voice. "As for the answer to your second question, welcome to Pellias, Nova Wildstar. At last, I get to meet one of you Terrans face-to-face. You look just like us."

Nova's eyes opened, and a face came into focus. With a shock, she realized the face looked just like...

...her own?

"Who are you?"

"You mean you don't remember? Poor thing, the shot must've really scrambled your mind. Luckily, I was able to work on it a bit. Nova Wildstar, I am Lady Aliscea of Pellias. Isn't this odd? I was waiting for Paul Rosstowski, and _you_ showed up first. Hope that means you're not going to go through _Shalinskar_ with me."

"What's that?"

"Long story. Just like destiny stuck you and the Captain together, destiny has stuck Paul and I together. If it wasn't for Mother's orders that I must remain here until the End, I'd go up to the _Argo_, meet Paul, hug him to death, and incidentally take you up there with me to be with Derek. Wouldn't it be a riot if you showed up on the bridge in your underwear?"

"Lady, you'll do no such thing," said Nova, a little unsure whether or not she should treat Aliscea like the royalty she seemed to be or like a kid sister. Despite her black dress (which Nova observed, seemed to be black velvet) and sparse but formal-looking jewelry (pendant and a small bracelet, both of silver), Aliscea's mannerisms seemed less lofty and high-born than those of Starsha or Trelaina. _Strange, she seems younger than Trelaina_...thought Nova.

"I am...but only by about a year or two," said Aliscea in response. "I'm twenty."

"HUH?" cried Nova.

"Your thoughts...no control, whatsoever. You give off ideas like steam for me to pick up. But, I'm being amiss," said Aliscea in a more formal manner. "I'm sorry. It's been a while here since I've had a lady close to my own age to chat with. I'm forgetting you're not one of my ladies-in-waiting, Nova. You act so much like Berenice did...it's shocking. Well...enough of that."

"What happened to Berenice?' asked Nova.

"Killed, along with the others. The Creator TAKE that Ekogaru! He's the one who caused all this pain to us! But, I'll tell more later on. Right now, you are to get dressed...there are clothes over there...and armed."

"Armed?"

An explosion shook the building they were in. "We're on an airbase. That explosion was caused by one of your Black Tigers. They're bombing Rikashan positions not far way from us. Soon, your troops will come. You have to be prepared to help us and join up with your own people, and the Gamilons."

"The Gamilons?" said Nova.

"Yes, they're here, too. Luckily, we're all on the same side. Aliscea got up off the bed (as Nova wondered how Aliscea walked around bare-legged in this freezing room) and tossed a bundle of white clothing at Nova. "A warm uniform, a scarf, boots, and a carbine. You'll look just like one of my ladies-in-waiting before this is over with," said the Lady with a slight smirk. "I'll leave you alone to dress..."

"Wait. What about that dream I had...with the boy in it? Is he really...?"

"Yes, Jonathan's on Iscandar. He's being looked after well. Anyway, I shall be going now. Give my love to Paul if you see him before I do."

And, at that, Aliscea simply vanished. At that, Nova's mouth fell open.

Strange place...was all that Nova could think before she got up to face the cold room.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED WITH ACT SEVEN--"Chaos"


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS---PELLIAS**

**Being the fifth part of THE RIKASHA INCIDENT--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

**ACT SEVEN--CHAOS**

* * *

**I. DOGFIGHT**

**The Center of the City of Perlana**

**Thursday, January 14, 2202**

**1430 Hours, space-time.**

* * *

"Where's those positions we're going to hit, sir?' asked one of Conroy's wingmen as his planes sped over the city of Perlana.

"I'm sending Hartmann's squadron after them," replied Conroy. "We're looking for enemy bogies."

"Bogies at three o'clock!" snapped a pilot from one of the elements towards the rear of Conroy's squadron.

"Break off and get them!" snapped Conroy. "We've got some coming right at us!" added Conroy as he noticed six planes approaching his element at high speed.

"Roger that," snapped the other pilot, who was known as Sorenson. "Siegel, Horiyama, follow my lead."

Sorenson's two wingmen followed his orders as the Cosmo Tigers wheeled about hard to avoid a spread of missiles from the black Rikashan planes.

"_Zirven," _snapped a harsh voice over the Rikashan wing leader's helmet.

"Yes, Commandant Razov?"

"You have to get all of those planes. I want that Earth battleship's fighter cover brought _down._ Then, when they least suspect it, I want that ship wrecked. I don't want any of those Earthers or Aliscea left alive to escape us. I want to administer this planet."

"Yessir. I'll order the fifth and twelfth wings in to hit that ship. I will deal with this opposition myself."

Zirven gave his orders, and, a moment later, Rikashan planes were speeding up from the runway of the captured Pellian fighter base the enemy was using towards the south of Perlana.

* * *

"You _creeps!_" yelled Angelique Hartcliffe as she staggered away from the wreckage of her Cosmo Tiger, which had crashed near a series of rocks around the captured Pellian fighter base south of Perlana.

Angie took the time to pump a few shots from her Astro-Automatic towards the planes, which took no notice of her as they took off and set their sights upon the _Argo_ after they regrouped over the city.

Zirven's planes blasted up towards the _Argo_, firing missiles in a vicious spread as they roared in.

From her post on the bridge, Holly Parsons cried, "Captain! We're under attack! Enemy planes!"

"Damn, right as we were about to begin our landing," said Wildstar. "Dash! Hit them with our port pulse lasers!"

"Pulse lasers, OPEN FIRE!" snapped Dash.

Zirven's planes scattered while the _Argo's _anti-spacecraft batteries began firing. A few planes fell, but some regrouped for a second attack upon the smoking space battleship.

"You're not gonna get very far doing that," snapped Conroy as he streaked in with his Cosmo Tiger. "Okay, let's get them!"

Conroy and his wingmen immediately engaged the Rikashan planes in a nasty dogfight that surged all around the _Argo _as dusk began to fall in the beleaguered Pellian capital.

Two planes were shot down on each side, but Conroy, with a wicked smile on his face, led the Rikashan planes around past the starboard side of the ship, using himself and his own element as bait.

"I like this," said Zirven. "They know they are beaten and outnumbered. They will ram into their own ship and give themselves an honorable death."

"Are you sure?" asked Rigald, one of his wingmen.

"What they're doing makes no sense. They're caught between our guns and the hull of their own ship."

"NOW!" snapped Conroy. "Pull up!"

Conroy and his wingmen stood on their tails and roared up, followed by the other Cosmo Tigers in Conroy's squadron.

Zirven's men ran into the trap before they could all pull up. The _Argo's_ starboard pulse lasers all fired at once, taking out nine of the enemy planes. Zirven and four survivors pulled up in pursuit of Conroy. Conroy and his nine squadron mates immediately wheeled about and hit them with everything they had.

Zirven and his men went down in defeat.

* * *

**II. PRELUDE TO A LANDING**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Thursday, January 14, 2202**

**1526 Hours, space-time.**

* * *

"Sandor, that Rikashan fighter attack delayed our landing. We were hoping to land while we still had daylight," said Captain Wildstar as he stood with his officers and a large part of the Black Tigers and the Combat Group around him in a circle at the center of the deck screen in the _Argo's_ operations room. "How's the damage to the ship?"

"Minor," said Sandor. "The armor belt deflected most of the enemy attack. The only damage was to the lowest pulse laser deck on the port side. One of the lower gunhouses was pierced, and another one was frozen in the attack. They're making repairs now. Luckily, none of the landing bays were hit."

"Good. That means we won't be slowed down that much. Dash, how did Hartmann and Hardy do with their bombing raids while Conroy was occupied with the enemy fighter/bombers?"

"They hit the southern airfield and all of the missile batteries we could spot," replied Dash. "The southern airfield is pretty well wiped out; the only signs of life we could detect after the attack are in the hills around it, and they're scattered. At any rate, the Rikashans can never use that airfield again; Hartmann's squadron wrecked the main runway and all of their planes and attack corvettes, and they also report that they wiped out most of their missile batteries and left the others inoperable."

"Good for Hartmann," said Wildstar. "Is there anything they didn't get?"

"They think they left their captured headquarters building intact, but Hartmann thinks they hit the communications towers so they can't call into space for reinforcements for at least several hours," said Dash.

"Sir," added Rosstowski. "They shouldn't be able to hit our landing craft with heavy weapons now, and Hardy's squadron also hit three heavy troop concentrations. Any resistance we meet should be from the ground, and they'll be scattered all over the city."

"Hemsford, you think that you and Starkey can pull this off now?" asked Wildstar, referring to Ensign Paul Hemsford, Leader of the Argo's Marine Group, of Squad One, and to Ensign Alan Starkey, Hemsford's exec and the leader of Squad Two. Sergeant Vic Wallchinsky, Hemsford's second-in-command of Squad One, and Sergeant Henri Leclerc, Starkey's second-in-command of Squad Two, were also present at this briefing.

"Sir, it'll be tough, but not as tough as it'd be if they could shoot down our landing craft," said Hemsford. "I've already taken the precaution of prepping our Marine torpedo planes with starshells to illuminate our landing zone."

"Captain, we're ready to go in there and wreak some havoc," added Starkey with a smile.

"Good. We should be able to slip into the tunnels under the Government Center to Aliscea now," said Wildstar. "That's our primary mission. Finding what became of the Gamilons is secondary, along with...finding the personnel we lost on the ground down there. One way or the other, though, I'd like to find them. The Star Force never leaves its own behind as long as there's a chance they might be alive."

"Hemsford, you and your men will lead the first wave near that large empty area of courts around the northern end of the city. Your mission will be to surprise the last large concentration of Rikashan troops we know of between there and the edge of the big airfield that the Pellians are still fighting the Rikashans for. From our intelligence, there's a chance we might be able to find entrances to the tunnel complex around there. I'll land near you with a hand-picked group of ten pilots, Marines, and members of the Combat Group and see if we can find an entrance around the edge of the courts."

Hemsford glared at Wildstar for a moment, but then he remembered his mission and nodded. "Yessir. We'll do as you ask."

"Rosstowski, your job will be to take ten more pilots, Marines, and Combat Group members and search the hills around that southern airfield for surviving personnel and for an entrance to the tunnels that Astrena said was in the vicinity of those hills."

"What does the entrance look like?" asked Rosstowski. "Any intelligence on that, sir?"

"I think Astrena said it looked like a cave entrance," said Homer.

"So all I've got to do to find a way in is find a cave entrance...the right one," said Rosstowski.

Wildstar nodded. "Okay, now...I'll need volunteers for my group and for Rosstowski's group."

Bryan Hartcliffe's hand immediately went up. "Captain, Sir...I'm volunteerin' to go in there with Rosstowski."

"Permission granted," said Wildstar. "Now, I'll need ten of you to go in there with me, and then nine more to go in with Rosstowski. Remember, all of you are volunteers."

"Why'd you choose to go down into a cave with me again?" asked Rosstowski. "I thought you didn't like underground places, Hartcliffe. Remember how you reacted to that mine entrance back in the 20th century?"

"I want to take any chance I can in findin' Angie alive again, as well as help you find that Aliscea."

"Why do you want to be around me when I find Aliscea?"

"Because I want to see your reaction, Rosstowski. I hear you two are already quite an item," said Hartcliffe with a leering wink.

"Oh, would you knock it off?" asked Rosstowski. "Anyway, I've got some volunteers. Now shut up so I can brief these guys."

"Right," smiled Hartcliffe.

* * *

**III. LANDFALL:PERLANA**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Thursday, January 14, 2202**

**1612 Hours, space-time.**

As the landing shuttles were being readied, the _Argo's _Marine Group waited for the drop signal in their wardroom; all of them were fully armed and in full battle dress, all of them were ready to begin fighting shortly.

"When the hell do we drop?" asked one of them.

"They say we're gonna hit the beach at sixteen-thirty now," said another one. "And in the dark, mind you. What BS!"

"Why did they keep on delaying this operation, Sarge?" demanded a lance corporal who was standing near Wallchinsky.

"That's easy to figure out, Blake," said Wallchinsky. "The Tigers had to shut down their fighter base and their missiles. No good going out in landing boats and getting shot down soon as we leave the ship, right?"

At sixteen-fifteen a klaxon went off. "Attention, Squads One and Two, this is Hemsford," came a voice over the wardroom speaker. "Wallchinsky... you have the guys in Squad One take their places in Landing Boat Number One. Starkey, you have your guys in two head to their places in Landing Boat Number Two. Boat Three's being used for Wildstar's party, and Rosstowski's party is going down in two Jet Recon Boats. An element of Marine Group Torpedo Boats will precede you in order to soften up the landing zone, and give us some light. Then we will land and hit the Rikashans' base camp at Taravon Square and keep them busy so our special teams can slip into the city north and south of town. I'll be leading you guys in personally. We are to take out all of the Rikashans ASAP and help any free Pellians or Gamilons we meet along the way. Ready?"

"YEEAAAHHH!" roared the Marines in their wardroom. In the distance, the sound of the torpedo planes' launch resounded through the _Argo._

Hemsford himself came into the wardroom a short time later. "Wallchinsky, I'm going with you guys in Boat One," he said.

"Yessir. Sir, I hope this won't be a mess like the attempt to rescue the _Westhampton__ Beach_."

"Then, we didn't know what we were facing. Now we do, Vic," said Hemsford. "I just hope that Wildstar won't try to take all the damn credit for himself when his guys meet up with Aliscea and Astrena. After all, who's gonna be doing the killing and dying, as we were trained to do?'

"The Marines, sir," said Wallchinsky.

"Damn right. Well, looks like it's time. All right, you guys, saddle up and lock and load. The smoking lamp is OUT!"

* * *

A wintry dusk came early to the city of Perlana as the dying planet revolved into a long night

A short time later, two Landing Boats flew out of the _Argo's_ lower landing bay hatch towards the surface. A few scattered Rikashan troopers fired rocket-propelled grenades up at the landing craft as they came in over the burning city, but a few shots from the landing boats' forward guns took care of the threat in short order.

With a loud sonic boom, the Marines' torpedo planes made a final pass over the city, firing a load of phosphorescent starshells that abruptly lit up the area around Taravon Square like daylight as the landing boats roared in supported by their belly thrusters.

They landed in clouds of dust, and immediately, the forward doors opened and the _Argo's_ Marine Group ran out onto the cobble- stoned square like army ants. They took cover near an ancient colonnade as a few shots came from over a large hill of debris to the east of their landing site.

A few shots from the Marines' "Popper Guns", actually rocket propelled grenades of their own, silenced the enemy fire for the moment.

"Starkey, where's your guys?" asked Hemsford over his helmet radio.

"Half a klick to the south...we only had one guy hit. How'd _you _do?"

"No one wounded, and we shut up the rats' nest a klick to the east. That's where those orange SOB's are pinned up, I'll bet. I see some entrances off there in the distance," said Hemsford as he flicked down the auto night-vision faceplate on his helmet. "Wonder if those go under the hill?"

"I'll take my guys up on top, how's about you burrow under?" asked Starkey.

"Roger."

"This is Wildstar," came another voice over Hemsford's headset. "How are you doing?"

"I'm down with Squad One at RP-325b by TM221," replied the Marine commander. "We found a hill of masonry and just took out what we think is the long-distance artillery they have, and we're trying to penetrate the Orange Zone Astrena spoke of at two points. The Twos are going over the hill, and we're trying an underground entrance we found half a klick or so ahead of our current position. You may wanna try landing by our boats and going down there later on. No visible friendlies or unfriendlies yet, although we do hear explosions and see numerous fires in the city proper to the south. Rescue operations in there are gonna be a real pain, by the looks of it."

"You're checking the Gamilon frequencies, just in case?"

"Affirmative. I've got Kern doing that. He hasn't picked up anything yet."

"You go in and check out that underground entrance."

"Roger, sir," said Hemsford. "Just what I was thinking. Hemsford out."

"Into my parlor, said the spider to the fly," muttered Hemsford with a grin. "Guys, we're gonna have to watch ourselves down there. Wallchinsky, you keep your fire-team up here on the deck. I'm going in. Kern, monitor those frequencies, you're walking point."

"Roger-dodger sir," smiled Lance Corporal Kern sarcastically. "Good thing my insurance is done paid up."

"Shut up and go in there, comedian," said Hemsford.

"Yessir."

Hemsford glanced a little at the runes carved above the doorway as they went in. Not knowing what they meant, he thought, _For__ all I know, those letters say "This way to the Lennox Avenue Subway train stop." Just like back in the 'hood, when I was a little kid before the Gamilons blew up Harlem, my friends. Couldn't make out a single damn MTA sign back in those days, neither. _

In a while, Hemsford and his Marines found that the underground passageway led to a place where there were two stairways. One went up, the other went down.

"Which way do we go?" asked Kern.

"Kern, you take seven guys and go up. I'll go down and see what we can find. You don't go up too far, and I won't go down too far. If you find fresh air in your location, which indicates it might lead back up to the surface, let us know and we'll go that way; vice-versa for me."

"Right."

"Guys, let's go," said Hemsford.

The two teams split up and went.

* * *

Kern led his group up into another courtyard that was between a number of old buildings. Nearby stood a series of hills that marked the southern border of the airfield.

"Wonder what this place is?" muttered Kern.

He found out a moment later when green laser fire poured out of the windows.

"AMBUSH!" he yelled. "Get down, and return fire!"

A fierce firefight soon began. Kern's Marines got quite a few of the howling armored Rikashan troops, but one of them killed one of Kern's Marines with a scream.

In the meantime, inside the building, a Pellian boy and a Pellian young man hit a red button and ran. A moment later, the fourth floor of the building exploded, taking a few of the Rikashan troopers with them. The blue/grey-clad Pellians took off into the building's lobby, nodding at a white-clad figure who was carrying a laser rifle. Kern noticed in passing that the Pellians looked exactly like Caucasian Earth people.

The figure in white ran out into the edge of the lobby, and helped the Space Marines by firing two bursts across the court into a first-floor window, killing a pair of Rikashan snipers. Kern noticed that the figure looked like a young woman with blond hair. Before Kern could thank her, though, she disappeared back into the building.

"We're clear, thanks to those locals," said Kern. "Let's check those buildings out and see if there's any more of those enemy troopers around."

"What's going on?" asked Hemsford over Kern's headset.

"We've hit the surface; a courtyard up between some buildings near the airbase. We were pinned down for a bit, but some Pellians helped us out."

"We'll meet you guys up there. What's the way out?"

"Passage between two of the buildings with a black metal gate over it."

"Sounds good. Be careful. I think you're past their perimeter now."

"Will do."

* * *

In the meantime, Wildstar's party was approaching their landing zone in another one of the _Argo's_ landing boats. Wildstar himself was flying the landing boat in, with Laurel Hartmann beside him as his co-pilot.

"It looks like a mess down there, Wildstar," said Hartmann as they circled the courts near the northern end of the city.

"Yeah, we barely need the landing lights; everything's on fire," said Wildstar. "Real encouraging. Hope we can find a spot where the ground won't cave in on us."

"Over there, by that hill, see?" cried Laurel.

"RP-314 by the directional finder," said Wildstar as he looked at a blip on the large display between his control station and Hartmann's. "That'll do it."

He picked up a hand mike. "Venture, we're landing my party at RP-314; let Hemsford and Rosstowski know."

"Roger," came back Venture's voice over his helmet headset. "Good luck."

"Yeah...if we make it back..." growled Derek.

"Why so gloomy, Wildstar?" asked Venture.

"Because this whole mission seems close to being shot to hell. See ya later, Venture," said Wildstar as he hung up.

"Wildstar, what's wrong?" asked Hartmann.

Wildstar sighed. "Nothing's going right, Laurel. Our chances of getting back to Earth with any information by be slight...I mean...if those tunnels fall down on top of us...well, we'll all be going to Heaven...those of us who've believed, anyway."

Laurel nodded. "I know whatcha mean. There's something else, isn't there?"

"Laurel...I'll say this once. I'm not in a good mood! Sorry to snap at you, but you're reminding me a little too much of a certain blond Lieutenant right now for comfort. If she's alive...she should be the one psychoanalyzing me like this...her...or Sandor, or Doc Sane. Nothing personal, but this is a little out of your league, Hartmann!"

"Yessir. Sorry," said Laurel. "I know you loved Nova to pieces...just...trying to help."

"Sorry, Hartmann," sighed Derek. "Maybe I shouldn't have let her come on this voyage."

"I know her. You would've had to tie her up in a closet back in that big new house of yours to keep her on Earth."

"Yeah," said Derek. "Well...we'd better land this boat. We've got a job to do," he snapped.

Hartmann smiled weakly and then, a moment later, she snapped on the landing lights (which were barely needed thanks to the light from the fires nearby) and the landing boat came down.

As the ship hissed to a stop, Wildstar and Hartmann undid their harnesses. Derek said, "Game time," with a weak grin. Hartmann gave him a thumbs-up, and they both left the cockpit.

"Okay guys, listen up," said Derek. "We're splitting into two squads. Dave and Rory," said Wildstar, meaning Dave Packwood and Rory Pfeiffer, two old Black Tiger veterans from the Iscandar mission who had been among the first of the volunteers, "you guys will come with me and Hartmann, along with Corporal Collins and Tech Sergeant Anselm," said Wildstar, referring to one of the Marines and one of the Combat Group people who had volunteered. "We'll make up Squad One."

"Right," said Packwood, who raised a thin eyebrow. "Hey, Wildstar, this is sorta like that little fracas back on Pluto, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, Dave," said Derek. Packwood had been one of the four men, including Wildstar, Sandor, and Conroy, who had went in to invade the Gamilons' huge Reflex Gun complex on Pluto back in 2199 and had gotten out alive. Even though Packwood, then a pilot, had been officially a Combat Group member when not flying as a Tiger on the first mission, Wildstar had always known he could count on Dave in a tight spot like this, especially since Dave's luck had also held out later on when they had invaded Desslok's flagship in 2201 after having rammed it. Dave had also given them a hand with covering fire in their invasion of the Comet Empire city before they had gotten separated in the vast complex that was Gatlantis.

"Just like old times," chuckled Packwood as he wiped his gloved hand on his black, white and gold Black Tiger uniform shirt. "I guess Cory's in charge of the other squad?"

"Yep, Hammond's got the other squad," said Derek, meaning Cory Hammond, another old Black Tiger veteran. "Hammond, you take Jablonksi, Sakamoto, Collins, and Park," said Wildstar, meaning "Jock" Jablonski, Shigeru Sakamoto (both Tigers who had been a little bit of trouble on this cruise), Harrison Collins and Sun Rhee Park, who were both Combat Group members who had volunteered.

"What choice do we have?" blurted out Sakamoto. "Ya didn't pick us, sir."

"Sakamoto, shut _up_!" snapped Wildstar. "You guys will cover our rear; I'll walk point myself. Now let's move it. LET'S GO!" snapped Wildstar. He thumbed a button near the bulkhead of the landing craft, and the ramp went down with a loud hiss. Wildstar immediately felt the cold; he grabbed up a short peacoat and put it on against the cold. "Any one of you that have coats, get them on," he said. "It is very cold out there…"

* * *

A few moments later, Wildstar was the first one out into the city. Quite a few of the pilots accompanying him now had flight jackets on. "Venture, Hemsford, Rosstowski, we've just hit ground in the city at RP-314. Hemsford, Rosstowski, hope to see you guys in a while. Venture, it's sixteen-thirty five," said Derek on a private channel between him and the first bridge of the _Argo_ a second later. "The clock is running now. How much time does Sandor say we have?"

"Sandor says you guys have seven hours before the seismic activity becomes too dangerous for anyone to be on the planet," responded Venture. "He thinks the planet will blow half an hour after that, at exactly 0000 Hours on the fifteenth, Space time, Megalopolis standard."

"Very well. You know your orders. If we're not back on the ship by twenty-three thirty five, you get the hell out of here with the rest of the Star Force."

"But Wildstar, we need Aliscea."

"Yes, but you also need to save close to three hundred others. If I'm not back on that ship by 2335, the _Argo _is your command, Venture. Make sure our plaques look good on Heroes' Hill in that event. Wildstar out."

"What's with him?" snapped Venture. "Sandor, he sounds too damn depressed."

"I think he's trying to reconcile himself to the inevitable...we don't have much of a chance of finding Aliscea as the hours tick by, and we hit more resistance while that planet slowly comes apart."

"Why are the Rikashans holding on to a dying planet that's not even their own?" said Venture. "It's not like it was on Gamilon where Desslok was trying to defend his own world and his people to the last gasp. I can kind of understand that. But _this_?"

"Hmm...they must have orders from another authority...someone they fear much more than even Nature in this case," said Sandor.

"But who could they fear..._that_ much?" asked Venture.

* * *

**IV. A DARK MIND OBSERVES**

**The Grand Technomugar Fortress**

**Lord Ekogaru's Meditation Chamber**

**Time: (Terran Space time)**

**Thursday, January 14, 2202**

**1640 Hours, space-time.**

* * *

As a weird sighing and moaning noise like that of a huge, evil living being resounded around him in his meditation chamber, Lord Ekogaru watched the surprised look on Mark Venture's face on the bridge of the _Argo_ on the vast screen of his chamber with a sneering laugh.

"Who is it they fear, mortal? It is _I_ you fool...Ekogaru the Great, Author and Destroyer of worlds! Aliscea...Astrena...you can't keep this game going for much longer, can you? No, you can' t. Submit to me or _die_, I must say. I will give you one final moment of grace."

"I must refuse!" cried a young girl's voice in the chamber.

"Aliscea, how did you do that? Would you like to come to me in _person_ so we can reason things _out_? Innocent Star Force members and not-so-innocent Gamilons," sneered Ekogaru as quick flashes of the faces of Derek Wildstar, Paul Rosstowski, and Leader Desslok rolled across his screen "are busy risking their miserable mortal lives for you, thinking they can get you off that world. Little do they know what I have lined up for them, even should they succeed in their miserable task."

"Why don't you leave us alone?" cried Aliscea's voice as an astral projection of her burst into the Dark Lord's presence. "I hate you...you...you...DEMON!"

"I'm not a demon," purred Ekogaru. "I just happen to have a very few of them as friends, that's all," he said with a nasty smile as his eyes went venomous green. "Don't you want to come here and meet with your father, Aliscea De _Gralnacz_? He's well overdue. I wonder where that idiot is?"

"Mother and I renounced that name long ago, when Father turned traitor to serve you!" cried Aliscea.

"I think this conversation has gone on long enough, you insolent teenager," said Ekogaru. "I have much to do...such as having a nice chat with a few demons?"

"You don't know the Power you trifle with," said Aliscea. "I tell you that you consort with the dark Realm at your own soul's peril, Ekogaru. I wouldn't want even my own worst enemy, which means _you_, you madman, to fall into the fate that awaits the demons and their friends. Change your path...now."

"You don't need to lecture me," growled Ekogaru. "Mental link cut, and that's enough of YOU, little girl! Now, underling, what was that message?" asked Ekogaru as the image of a trembling high-ranking Technomugar officer knelt before him on the screen, wiping away the image of Aliscea from before the thoughts of that dark mind.

"My Lord, the _Sukalnach _has just come out of warp and entered Landing Bay Number 972. She is damaged, and Protector Shardovan Gralnacz begs to have a private audience with you aboard his ship He has tidings to bring to you."

"Tell Gralnacz I will meet with him, but he must come unto _my_ Presencein my Chambers!"

"But he prefers..."

"_Damn _his preferences! Tell him he will meet with me...NOW! I will grant him entrance unto my Chambers!" roared the Dark Lord.

"Yes, M'Lord...I live to serve only you," groveled the High Admiral.

"Good. And tell the Rikashan Prophetess Marda she can expect to hear from me later on, as well. I wonder what became of that idiot Cha'rif and that Terran boy he was torturing."

"You...you know much, M'Lord."

"I know EVERYTHING," purred Ekogaru. "Leave my presence, _now_!" Ekogaru clapped his hands and the image of High Admiral Tolver disappeared.

* * *

"well, Admiral, what did He say?" demanded Gralnacz as Tolver came back onto the bridge of his Fortress with a salute a few minutes later.

"He said, sir...that you will meet with Him in His Chambers. He refuses to condescend to your wishes, sir. He is in His Meditations."

"Oh, all right," snarled Gralnacz as he ran a hand over his bald head down to the wild fringe of hair he had left. "If He wants to be a complete jackass about this...I'll go and grovel very nicely," said the Techomugar cyborg, once a Pellian, with a warped grin as he set down his goblet of wine.

"That will have to be reported, Lordship," snapped Tolver. "It verges upon Blasphemy!" cried the Technomugar Admiral with a shocked look on his face.

"Don't you know, Tolver, even gods can make mistakes? If only He had given me two more Fortresses and a few more psionics, I'd be bringing back the ashes of the _Argo_ and two Wanted Time Lord Adversaries as prisoners."

"T...Time LORDS?" asked Tolver. "Who?"

"The drunk and the manipulator. Namely, Melvin...and the Doctor."

"Lordship, if the Time Lords have taken an interest in this...we should leave that planet alone...especially if.."

"You're afraid of the Doctor? I'm not. It was my slow touch that began to exhaust him to the point where he had to regenerate the first time, you know, when we met centuries before he buried the Hand of Omega for the first time. I caused him to begin to age and shrivel like a prune. Now, he's a shadow of what he once was. Don't you know Time Lords lose power as they regenerate? But enough of this. I shall go and see Ekogaru."

"He awaits you, sir. And, sir, I offer prayers for your soul."

"He won't kill me. He'll kill the Terrans," hissed Gralnacz. "I think He's working on it NOW."

* * *

**V. SOME UNEXPECTED MEETINGS**

**The Edge of the City of Perlana**

**Thursday, January 14, 2202**

**1622 Hours, space-time.**

* * *

Derek Wildstar and his party slipped through the courts, having been through a few firefights with Rikashans lurking in nearby buildings. Once, they had been saved by a sniper who had quickly pumped a few blue-tinged laser shots through a window across a court, hitting a Rikashan. Before Derek could thank the sniper, he saw only a flash of blond hair in the window and then the sniper had disappeared like lightning.

"They look so much like us," mused Wildstar.

"Who?" asked Hartmann.

"The Pellians. That must've been a Pellian sniper helping us...and..."

"Wildstar, come look at this!" yelled Packwood.

Wildstar and his party ran up (with Wildstar holding his weapon out in front of him) as Packwood turned over a brown-armored corpse with his toe. "So, Packwood, you found a Rikashan."

"This isn't Rikashan armor, sir. And since when are Rikashans blue?"

"A Gamilon!" whispered Derek. "So some of them _did_ make it down here. Hmmm...he' hasn't been dead for long, rigor hasn't set in, yet," he said as he picked up his arm. "Wonder if there's any more of them around?" murmured Derek, as he took a step back to look around.

A soft click went off, and the huge flagstone he was standing on suddenly tilted down like a trapdoor, dropping the startled Captain into darkness. As he fell into the dark hole, his yelp was heard over the radio, followed with a soft plop and the startled yell of some woman.

"WILDSTAR!" yelled Hartmann as she and Packwood gathered around the hole.

"I'm...I'm all right," he said as he looked around in the darkness. Fell on top of something...broke my fall."

"Um..._hmm_," snapped a tart voice. "Since when did you decide to start referring to your wife as _something_, Derek?"

A startled Derek twisted his head around to discover that he had not only fallen right on top of someone, he had fallen right down on top of _Nova_, who looked both very much alive and just a little peeved!

"Nova!" he cried as he lost his reserve and embraced her, very, very hard as tears ran from his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find Aliscea, just like the rest of you guys! We met a while ago, and I have some vague idea of where she is."

"Thank God you're all right!" cried Derek as he crawled off of her and clasped hands. Then, they both pulled a little closer and exchanged a long, deep, searching hug, whispering affectionate, sweet things at each other before Laurel yelled, "_Good job_, Nova! Now he won't be so depressed! He's been a real pain in the ass the last two hours!"

"Huh?" said Nova.

"I...I thought you died in that plane crash," stammered Derek. "And what are you doing out of uniform; in white?"

"The Pellians rescued me after the crash, nursed me, and dressed me in this Pellian uniform because my uniform was pretty well singed in the fire I was caught in. Thank God you made it through that firefight all right!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you made it, too," said Derek.

"Me _too_," sobbed Nova, as they embraced again. At that, Laurel rolled up her eyes. _Fluff_, she thought with a silly grin.

Nova then added, "Anyhow, that's how I met Aliscea, who just popped in for a moment."

"You met Aliscea?"

"Yes, I did, Derek! She said we can find her somewhere beneath this complex. It's a temple of some kind. In the meantime, I was helping the Pellians and Hemsford by playing sniper a little while I looked for you, guessing you'd get here sooner or later. Permission to join the party, Derek"

"Granted, of _course_," snapped Captain Wildstar. "What happened to IQ-9? Isn't he on your tail as usual? We could use one of those extenda-arms of his right about now."

"He...was ruined in the crash," sniffed Nova. "I think he's done for. Guess everyone has their time...even robots. He died defending me."

"If Sandor can find what's left of him...that might change," said Wildstar.

"We can jump down, Nova," yelled Packwood.

"You don't need to do that. I picked up some rope in that last building I was in...thought we might need it," said Nova as she got up, picking up a coil of rope that had fallen off of one shoulder of her now somewhat dirty white Pellian uniform. She had been carrying it over her shoulder while playing sniper, but it had fallen off when Derek fell on top of her. "Laurel, you catch it," said Lieutenant Wildstar as she undid one end and began to twirl it around.

"Good for you, Nova. We could use some grrrl power about now," grinned Laurel.

"Stow it, Hartmann! I'm a woman, not a girl," snapped Nova with a grin as she threw the rope up out of the hole formed by the flagstone the Rikashans had recently booby-trapped.

Soon, thanks to Nova and Derek's help, the other nine members of the party were down in the tunnel, and Nova and Derek both decided to burden Sakamoto with the rope (because he "was acting like a jackass again" as Derek whispered to Mrs. Wildstar.) Now, with both Derek and Nova walking point (guided by a flashlight the resourceful Nova had also somehow gotten her paws on), the party continued down into the tunnel complex under the city as their search for Aliscea continued.

* * *

A while later, Derek's party found that the passages all seemed to lead to a huge courtyard of some kind that was roofless. There, to their surprise, Wildstar and company met...

"HEMSFORD!" cried Wildstar. "How did you end up here?"

"Love to ask you guys the same thing," he said. "Both my squads are here. "We lost about five guys..."

"We lost only one..." said Derek.

"All the tunnels seemed to eventually lead here," said Hemsford.

"We noticed the same thing," said Derek. "Could this be Aliscea's doing?"

"No...it is MINE!" said a cold voice before them in the darkness.

About thirty Terrans were blinded as a set of bright lights shined in their faces. When Derek's vision cleared, he found that he and his now nearly combined landing party of about thirty happened to be staring right into the face of at least five times as many Rikashans.

The cold voice's owner stood on a huge metal and stone structure that looked like some kind of horn-decorated temple altar of sacrifice and said. "Gentlemen, and a very few ladies, whom we will be capturing ALIVE, I will tell you. That is since you Terran girls are said to give good sport, and we warrant you'll look lovely suitably undressed as part of my harem...after we kill your men. At any rate, I am Commandant Razov, head of the Rikashan occupation force, and now true ruler of Pellias. We set this nice little trap for you morons, knowing you'd blunder right into it. Men, drop your weapons, and surrender. We might let you live...as slaves...if you're cooperative, that is."

"Razov, I am Captain Derek Wildstar, Captain of the Earth Federation Space Battleship _Argo_ and Commander of the Star Force!" retorted Derek in equally proud tones. "We may be outnumbered by five to one, but so _what?_ Everyone here is a dead shot, even our women! I'd advise you to surrender, or we'll kill you along with as many of your men as we can take out before we die as _free_ men and women, if such is our fate!"

"You're an idiot," laughed Razov. "Rikashans are superior to Terrans any day."

"Then I take it you never heard of the Forty-Nine Ronin? Or the Alamo? Or the battle of Pluto or of our defeat of the Comet Empire?"

"Enough out of you," snarled Razov. "Execution party, ready to fire. Hit all the men, wound the women!"

Both sides tensed to fire, but, suddenly, from above the courtyard, many strong lights abruptly went on. "I would be pleased to see you try it," said a cold but strangely melodious voice from above. "Troops, at the ready. Execute all of the Rikashans. Be careful to spare the Earthlings."

"Who...who's that?" yelled Razov. He and his men began to mutter among themselves as they looked up, blinded by the lights. However, Derek and his men and women saw a _huge_ company of troops assembled around three sides of the courtyard on a huge colonnade, facing the Rikashans. Derek noticed some of them even had triple-gunned armored tanks of some kind in their company that looked vaguely familiar. On top of one of the tanks, which seemed to be on top of a tall building whose roof was at ground level about thirty meters above them, stood a commanding figure with a high-finned helmet and face mask attached with a hose who looked like nothing but a threatening seven-foot tall dark silhouette of doom in the bright lights. For a moment, Wildstar wondered who could be dressed like that, until he heard a mocking laugh under the mask, and recognition suddenly came to him and all of the other members of the Star Force.

"_Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm_," laughed the tall commander. "You have shot some of my men like assassins in the dark, Razov, but you failed to reckon upon me and my elite guard! I have worked with Astrena to bait a trap for you and assure the rescue of my allies, Rikashan. Before you die, permit me to let you know who it was that killed you." The figure raised his hand, and a light suddenly shone upon him, revealing a black helmet, black mask, dark grey uniform, and red and black cape fluttering in the cold wind. He slowly opened his helmet and mask, while keeping his weapon trained straight on Razov. "I am Desslok, Leader of the Gamilons! Prepare to die, you _barbarian_ murderer of children."

At that, Desslok fired a single shot with vicious aim straight into Razov's heart as the Rikashan arrogantly stood upon an altar that was sacred to the Pellians. That was the signal for the rest of the hundreds of Gamilons to open fire upon the Rikashans in the pit. The Gamilons fired viciously but with careful aim, since not a single shot came anywhere near a member of the Star Force. The worst danger to Derek and his party was from a few bits of flying stone that skipped around as a few shots hit the floor of the vast courtyard, which stood before the huge altar and the very tall ancient-looking building upon which Desslok was standing. Derek realized that there was something vaguely familiar about the look of this complex, but he couldn't place it...and didn't have much time to think, as he suddenly dropped to one knee, aimed his weapon, and signalled with a hand gesture for his party to follow suit. Then, they let loose with a barrage of shots that helped the Gamilons slaughter the Rikashans that their first barrage hadn't killed. Each member of Derek's party killed at least two Rikashans to every one of them. All of them would later be decorated for this day.

Finally, as smoke hung over the complex, Desslok appeared through the front doorway of the main sanctuary of the Pellian Temple. He was walking alongside a young, but very tall woman who wore a long blue gown and walked like a princess even through she was barefoot, carrying a pair of sandals in one hand. Otherwise, she looked so familiar that some members of the Star Force cried, "_Starsha!_" when she appeared.

Even Derek was fooled for a moment. Ignoring Nova's urgent elbow into his ribs, he blurted out, "Queen Starsha...did you come here with Desslok to help the Pellians?"

"No, I am not Starsha, even though I think she might be delighted at the resemblance," said the young woman whose authoritative, but somehow tired voice all of them suddenly recognized. "We meet at last, Captain Derek Wildstar. I thus welcome you to Pellias, as well as your party, even though your stay here shall be short. I am Princess Astrena, Protector and Steward of Pellias in the name of her now-dead Queen, my elder kinswoman. Desslok and I together planned your rescue and have also planned the rescue of the bulk of the survivors of Pellias into the last two remaining warships of our fleet, which will be escorted to a place of refuge by the Gamilon Fleet. A few will come with the _Argo_ since we shall soon again be forced, I foresee, to take a long journey into space, some steps of which I know are familiar to you. I will accompany Desslok on that journey on his flagship, since in his long, hopeless defense of the spirit of his world, and his quest for a new home, I find a kindred spirit." Then, to Derek's surprise, he saw Desslok and Astrena exchange what could only be a loving glance.

Desslok, aware he was being watched, murmured something to Astrena inaudible even to Talan, who stood near him, and then said, "After her people find sanctuary, Astrena has made a decision to let her Stewardship pass on to another. This is so she may remain with me, for reasons best known only to ourselves. All I can say is that as Starsha has made her decision, so have I made mine. We shall, I pray, again be allies, but not be what we were before, even though I honor her memory always."

"At any rate, we await another, to whom the leadership, if not the formal stewardship of my people, shall soon pass," said Astrena. "She and I shall speak to you who are gathered here at length in this place about the threat that brought us together before we depart this place. All I can tell you is that the arrival of Pellias here was no accident of Nature. Nay...it was _deliberate_, caused by a powerful, ancient, and malicious intelligence who guides our common enemies known as the Rikashans and the Technomugar."

"Well, who's gonna tell us this story?" yelled Sakamoto as a tremor ran through the ground under their feet as he stood kicking something invisible to the rest of them. "No disrespect, lady, but I don't think this planet has long left!"

Then, Nova's stomach convulsed as she noticed that Sakamoto was kicking one of their dying enemies in the face.

"In your moronic insolence, Terran, you are more correct than you know," snapped Astrena. "She who shall tell you this tale is my daughter, who aids me in the preservation at this moment of even _thy_ otherwise unworthy life, you who I just noticed kicking a surviving enemy as he lay dying! War may be necessary at times, but I deplore un-needed atrocities! Grant that Rikashan his warriors' death in peace, damn you!" roared Astrena as the planet shook under their feet and an uncanny golden fire glowed in her eyes. As Sakamoto cowered on the ground under that angry glance, Astrena, in that hour, bore more of a resemblance to a tall, angry avenging Angel of Death than a human being.

"Offend me again and I shall slay thee before thy turn, pilot!" roared Astrena in a low, echoing voice. "And doubt not that I have the ability and the _right_ to do so! Did you not hear my words? You have virtually insulted she who stands in the place of a Queen, and she who is soon to be an Empress! Now, permit me to say," said Astrena as she mastered herself and the supernatural golden fire in her eyes died down and she again dwindled to mere human stature, "that Aliscea shall be among you soon. For now, we wait. She completes a rite, a ritual of our people that shall permit her to remain at the side of the Terran Paul Rosstowski, whom she loves. When such is finished, she shall address you on our mutual threat before we leave. Only she can make it true unto you, and only after she completes this rite of our people."

"Lady Astrena, what is this rite?" asked Derek Wildstar in what he hoped was an appropriately respectful tone after he glared daggers at Sakamoto, who knelt trembling on the ground as a puddle of wetness grew around him on the stone of the courtyard.

"The secret ritual of our people known as Shalinskar. When they emerge from their seclusion, which shall be soon, since she knows the danger to us, she and Paul shall be wife and husband according to the laws of our people. For now, we must wait. I bid you rest, and share some of your rations. We shall wait, but not for long."

At a signal from both Wildstar and Desslok, the Terrans and the portion of the Gamilon party assembled in the courtyard sat down. The former enemies tentatively shared their rations with each other as they sat...and waited...to hear the precise reason why they had fought, together and separately, through so much in this strange week...a week that had seemed like a century to both races.

**TO BE CONTINUED WITH ACT EIGHT--"The Song of Shalinskar"**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

STAR BLAZERS---PELLIAS

Being the fifth part of THE RIKASHA INCIDENT--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz

* * *

ACT EIGHT--THE SONG OF SHALIN'SKAR

* * *

I.TROGLODYTES (Cavemen)

Pellias: The Southern Edge of

The City of Perlana

Thursday, January 14, 2202

1629 Hours Spacetime

* * *

While Hemsford and his troops were exploring the edge of the Pellian Temple Complex with Nova's unknown aid, and while Derek and his party were landing nearby, Paul Rosstowski's party was coming in for a landing in the southern part of the city.

They knew were the enemy was; they were forced to land under Rikashan fire.

As laser charges tinkled and hissed around them, Paul Rosstowski yelled, "Out of your ships on the run, guys! NOW!" and he just barely dodged a burst of fire as the cockpit of his Astro Mallard Jet Recon Boat opened and he jumped and hit the ground. Turning his head back towards the boat he had flown down in, Paul cried, "Hartcliffe! Get the engines off on this crate!"

"You don't 'ave to tell me twice, mate," snapped back Bryan Hartcliffe as he deactivated the engines on the boat he had flown down. "Graham!" he barked over his mike. "Engines off on your boat, and then your five have to hit the ground running!"

"We heard you, Hartcliffe," yelled Graham, the other boat pilot. "What do you want us to do?"

"Easy, take cover and then start shooting, flyboy," barked Rosstowski. Paul undid a grenade and said, "Hey Bryan, I think I can put a stop to some of this crap."

"How? Make a wish?"

"No, chuck a grenade," yelled Paul. He threw the grenade, and it went off near the enemy position, taking care of the enemy troops, and also, incidentally, partly blocking the entrance to the cave.

"Nice move, Paul," snorted Hartcliffe. "We wanna get in that way, and you hadda go and block it."

"Well, there's ten of us," said Rosstowski. "And I'm in command. So let's move our butts and move those rocks. And, also incidentally, some of those corpses."

"Yeah, before they begin to stink the bloody place up," countered Hartcliffe.

* * *

A while later, with the rocks cleared, Rosstowski led Hartcliffe and the rest of the party down into the cave. There was something of an ominous feel to it, a feeling that only grew worse as they went forward a few meters and discovered that the floor was slanting down towards a flight of stairs.

Rosstowski noticed that Hartcliffe was sweating. "What's the problem?"

"You know all about me and underground places. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that…" said Rosstowski, remembering what Bryan had said when he had confided in him about his fear of underground places back in the 20th Century when they had to briefly enter an old coal mine shaft in Northeastern Pennsylvania.

"But I'm doin' this," said Hartcliffe. "I am not gonna be chicken, and we _are _gonna find Angie. So, let's go on, huh?"

For twenty minutes or so, the group walked on in the dim light given off by flashlights that Rosstowski, Hartcliffe, and Graham were carrying.

"You notice something about this passage?" said Graham.

"What?" asked Hartcliffe.

"This isn't a natural cave any longer," mused Rosstowski. "See? These walls are smooth, and not random. And there's joints between these blocks. Very old construction. We're in a man-made complex of some kind."

One of the troopers, a Combat Group Sergeant known as Mancowitz, suddenly jumped away from an archway as soon as he heard a click above him. It was a good thing he did so; especially since a huge brazen blast door slid down with a loud BOOM and sealed the hallway a moment later.

"That damn thing nearly crushed me!" he yelled. Rosstowski noted with discomfort that Mancowitz's voice echoed loudly down the corridor.

"Would you be quiet?" whispered Paul. "I've got a feeling that there's somebody or something around that can hear us."

"Yes, we _can_ hear you, Terrans," whispered a low voice filled with malice that made the party reach for their Astro-Automatics.

"Relax. We're not going to condescend to killing you ourselves. We'll let the Pellians' little _pet_ do so," whispered the evil voice. "Did you know that the Pellians have sick lifeforms on their planet, guarding the secret places of their realm? Not all of them are friendly. We'll see how you like _this_ creature in just a moment. Oh, by the way, we Rikashans don't fancy this thing much, either. You see, it's killed four of our men already."

"Well, let's hope it turns on you!" roared Hartcliffe. "Better yet, why don't 'cha let it eat you or whatever? And where's me wife?"

"Bryan, help!" screamed Angie from somewhere in the darkness.

"ANGIE!" replied the angry British pilot.

"Don't worry, your wife will have a wonderful home in my personal harem," said the evil voice. "My name is Marat, and I am Razov's executive officer. However, he does permit me a share of the spoils. By the way, you'll find her clothes a little further up the passage. We've taken her unfeminine weapon and outfitted her in something more suited to a harem slave_! HA HA HA HA HA HA!_"

"I'm coming!" yelled Hartcliffe, who was promptly restrained by both Rosstowski and Graham.

"Hey!" protested Bryan.

"This isn't just for you and her," said Rosstowski. "The mission! Remember the _mission_! Wildstar still has to lead men and concentrate on his job, even though he or we have no idea what happened to Nova, or even know if she's dead or alive."

"Bull. We know what's happened to Angie! She's probably about to be raped by that filthy alien pervert!"

"Hartcliffe, we have a job to do," snapped Rosstowski. "If something happens to me, you're in charge of this party. Or have you forgotten your rank and forgotten that you're a Black Tiger?"

Bryan stood there for a moment with his fists clenched. "Okay….so you don't rank me out to Wildstar, let's do our jobs. But if I see that filthy mother and Angie together, I'll do all I can to rescue her, not only because she's me wife, but also because she's a fellow Tiger. The bloody Black Tigers never leave anyone behind if they can avoid it!"

"Now you're thinking…" said Rosstowski. "Let's go."

They went a few more steps, and suddenly, Rosstowski stumbled against a rock on the floor of the dimly lit passage. His gloved hands flew out to ward him off from the wall, but he still stumbled into the wall….

…which began to turn about as soon as his hands hit it. Before he could react, something like a secret door in a traditional Victorian haunted house spun around, throwing Rosstowski off into an unknown darkness somewhere, sealing shut with a loud _click._

"Hartcliffe! He's stuck behind this!" yelled Graham. "It's some kind of crazy booby-trap! I can't open it!"

"Keep trying, Graham…Aspinall, Colon, Evans, you help him!" ordered Hartcliffe as three Tigers went to help Graham. "Mancowitz, Schultz, Garrett, Nguyen, and…you other Marine…what's your name?"

"Private First Class Preston, sir!" barked a very young looking Space Marine who stood near Garrett and Nguyen, who were fellow Marines.

"Quiet, Private, they'll hear ya," whispered Hartcliffe. "Okay, we've got me, two temporary Star Force troopers from Combat, and three permanent Troopers from Marine Group. We're goin' forward to scout out this passage and see if we can see any signs of the enemy. We're splittin' up into pairs…you follow me, Mancowitz. Schultz, you take Garrett, Lance Corporal Nguyen, you take Preston and look out for the bleedin' kid!" said Hartcliffe, who was suddenly sounding like the officer he was. "We're keepin' close…everyone keep your eyes peeled."

"Yessir," they all responded.

"Let's move," said Hartcliffe.

They slowly moved down the passage, being sure to keep their eyes peeled.

* * *

A few meters down the passage, Hartcliffe spied a bundle. Before he could issue an order, Preston ran up to it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Nguyen.

"Checking this out, Corporal. It looks familiar." He stopped and knelt down, looking at the bundle of black, gold, and white cloth. "It looks like a Black Tiger uniform, female issue," he said, poking at the bundle with the barrel of his Astro-Automatic. "Uniform, tights, boots, even ladies' underwear," he said with a blush. "Dog tags…they'll tell us who it belonged to…"

"Hey…don't pick it up!" said Mancowitz.

"Why not, Sarge?" asked Preston as he picked up the bundle.

Behind them, a heavy barred portcullis fell from a crack in the overhead and slammed shut, sealing off the way back. Another one slammed to ahead of them, and green blaster fire began to rake the passage.

Preston didn't get down fast enough; the first bolt of fire killed the teenager with just seven months' worth of EDF service. The second surge of energy caught Schultz.

Hartcliffe and the others hit the ground just in time and were soon returning fire through the portcullis that was before them. After a quick, fierce firefight, some screams were heard off in the darkness, and the Rikashan blaster fire stopped.

Hartcliffe threw himself against the barred door. It refused to move. In anger and frustration, he body-slammed the door again with a loud four-letter word added for good measure. Another slam, and another curse or two made him realize the door wasn't about to move for him.

"We're trapped, damnit!" he yelled.

"Maybe we can lift it up from below, sir," suggested Nguyen.

"Or maybe we can burn through it with our weapons?" said Mancowitz.

"Or maybe Preston can help us," said Hartcliffe.

"How?" said Nguyen. "The stupid kid's dead…and he hadda mess with that boobytrap…"

"He has grenades on his body, Lance Corporal," said Hartcliffe in sarcastic tones. "Now, if we nick those, and if we can get back like…thirty meters…down by the other door, and put these suckers on time-release…" said Hartcliffe.

"Not bad, sir," said Nguyen.

"That's why they pay _me _more than _you_, mate," chuckled Hartcliffe. "You may not believe it, man, but I _can_ figure out useful crap in a tight spot."

* * *

II.A MOST UNEXPECTED MEETING

Pellias: Beneath the City of Perlana

Thursday, January 14, 2202

1712 Hours Spacetime

* * *

Paul Rosstowski found himself sliding down what seemed to be an endless tunnel that went on and on like some sort of weird funhouse ride. The chute also had utterly smooth walls; all of his attempts to steady himself led to naught.

After about five minutes worth of falling and sliding, he fell hard onto a stone floor. His impact left him knocked silly for about three minutes.

When Paul got his wits about him again, he found himself lying on the floor inside a dimly-lit chamber illuminated only with guttering torches.

Not far away, there was a locked iron door. Paul found out it was locked by rattling it several times.

"What's this?" Paul mumbled as he tripped over something on the floor. Picking up a torch off the wall with one hand, and his Astro-Automatic with the other, Rosstowski discovered that what he had tripped over was something that looked like a human skeleton.

"Not 'human', but Pellian," he said to himself as he examined the remnants of the robes it had been dressed in. "Remember, Paul, you aren't in the ruins of Philly any more. I thought Telezart looked bad, but this place is much worse. Wonder where I am?"

Off in the distance, he heard a voice screaming, "_Keep your hands off me! Please! Stop it! Don't touch my clothes! Not that you idiots dressed me in much!"_

"Angie!" he yelled. "ANGIE!" he cried out as he heard what were unmistakably Angelique Hartcliffe's screams over harsh laughter. Then he heard several slaps, and heard some guttural words in what he guessed was Rikashan as her screams intensified. Then, her screams went down to soft mews as he heard guttural sounds from one of the Rikashans that gave a nasty picture of what had probably just happened to Angie.

With his teeth gritted, Paul Rosstowski tried to shake open the door, but nothing budged.

He wheeled around as a previously unseen portcullis went up with a loud grating noise. Then, there came the sound of heavy footsteps, accompanied by groans.

"What the hell is that?" said Paul as he shone the torch over to the door.

A shape of something larger than human stature was shambling slowly into the room.

"Great…that damn passage put me into some kind of monster's den," said Paul as the ground shook a few times under his feet thanks to seismic disturbances in the planet's crust. Stones fell from the ceiling, but they only bounced off the creature that was shambling into the room.

The thing was visible to the light of Paul's torch a moment later.

The creature seemed to be made from clay, one huge animated block of clay. It had two legs, two thick arms, was over two meters tall, and its head emerged from its shoulders like a weird parody of a human being. Shapes resembling clothing were carved into its body, and something resembling a necklace with an undecipherable word carved in its center was carved in its chest. Its head had a face on it, or the unmoving, un-alive parody of one. About its "forehead", beneath its "hair" there was a headband of some kind carved into the massive grey clay-like stuff that made up this creature, and it bore another undecipherable word in its center.

"That thing looks like a refugee from the _Late, Late Show_," yelled Paul as he got a bead on it. "Hey you! You…_golem_…or zombie or _whatever_ you are! Stop it! I'm armed!"

The creature opened its "mouth" and a guttural, primitive moan came out. It kept on coming.

"I don't want to hurt you!" yelled Paul. "Stop, stop!"

It kept on coming, tearing away the ornate brass holder that held one of the torches to the wall as if it was made of paper. It snarled again, and kept on coming, holding the twisted metal before it in its right hand like a club.

Rosstowski fired at it. His gun's blue surge of laser energy went through the creature, leaving a good-sized hole in its stomach that he could see through.

Paul's shot didn't faze the creature, let alone stop it. Paul fired again at its right hand, but the hand stayed attached even though a good chunk of its wrist fell away. The thing swung the piece of metal at Paul, who ducked just in time as he scurried away.

Rosstowski noticed that the creature's attack left a dent in the stone wall that was several centimeters deep. The wounds he had managed to shoot in the thing were just closing right up as new clay appeared from nowhere and sealed the hole and the rent he had made in the clay monster.

Paul fell over a block of stone, and hit the ground hard. His Astro-Automatic went flying…right into the creature's chest.

The thing stopped, puzzled by the Terran weapon. It moved it around in its hand, and then squished it hard with one of those gross, hamlike hands. A moment later, the twisted remains of Paul's weapon fell to the floor with a dull clunk.

Paul then just dodged a block of loose stone that the creature threw at him. Realizing he was being backed into a corner, he thrust his torch at the monster, thinking that maybe fire would hurt it.

The creature just grabbed the burning torch and threw it away. In the dim light of the two remaining torches, Paul saw his very death coming.

He began to pray to under his breath…not a Catholic prayer, oddly enough, but a barely remembered "sinner's prayer" he had once seen on a pamphlet and remembered. Saying the prayer with an attitude of faith and repentance was supposed to secure one forgiveness of all of their sins directly from the Big Guy Himself, Paul remembered.

Paul sure felt repentant about his sins now. And he didn't want to die here and go to Hell. He knew that, as he besought the Lord's forgiveness and remembered His Sacrifice on his behalf.

Paul had just barely finished his prayer when the creature put its cold, clammy hands right around his neck and began squeezing. As Paul's breath was cut off, he thought, _Well, Lord, if You heard that, at least I'm assured I'll go to the right place since I know You paid the price for me. I guess You can soon tell me why You decided in Your Wisdom I should die alone like this without ever meeting Aliscea. I guess Wildstar can carry on the mission, if he's still alive, that is…._

Right before Paul blacked out, he saw another torch bobbing its way into the room through his blurry eyes.

A young girl's high voice yelled "_R'Tanda! Shar! Daga…ShaR_!"

The strangling stopped, and then, a moment later, the clay hands went limp.

Literally speechless, Paul Rosstowski saw someone in a black floor-length hooded cloak and sandals come running into the room. The face was invisible under the hood, but Paul guessed that the hand holding the torch was feminine.

"Can you breathe?" said a somewhat high, cultured voice in an accent that somehow reminded Rosstowski of either Mary Poppins or a female singer from Britain.

"Barely," gasped Paul in a guttural voice.

"Good. I think I got to you right in time, Paul Rosstowski. Can you move?"

"I'm not gonna…be good at it…" coughed Paul. He fell into a spasm of coughing as the young girl guided him away from the creature with strong but gentle hands.

"You're clear? Good," said the girl. "Over here…stand a few _get'renth_ away from it…nice! Now, back to the clay from which you were made! _Y'veh_!"

To Paul's shock, the quiet, statue-like form that had been the creature quickly lost its shape and "melted" back down into a huge glob of shapeless clay at the girl's command.

"Not a bad trick," mumbled Paul. "What was that thing?"

"A golem, in your tongue." said the girl. "Behind that iron door lies the originals of our Sacred Scriptures. This creature was made long ago by the priests of our people to guard the Scriptures and to guard the sanctity of the room in which the original scrolls lay. However, the Rikashans learned the secret word that enables one to control it and they commanded it to kill you Earth people. When I said that word again, and then ordered it to stop, it went dead. That word was carved above its head. When I said another word, the Secret Name of the Most High carved on the pendant about its chest, the spell that animated it faded, and it became clay again. A simple task, if one knows what she is doing, of course," said the girl as she plunged her torch into the dead mass of clay and then sat down on it, perhaps showing her mastery over what had been a monster. "I can assure you, by the way, that your prayer was heard. You now possess life eternal, so far as I can see it with the vision given to me, since I can perceive many things. "

"You know who and what I am?"

Under her hood, the girl giggled. "Oh? You haven't guessed it, yet? It must be the lack of oxygen to your brain; that golem almost strangled you. I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice, although maybe it's because you're not hearing me in your mind anymore, nor seeing me as a translucent astral vision. Although, I daresay, taking the hood off would help, too. Permit me to introduce myself, my love," said the girl as she sat up and threw her hood back.

A face startlingly like Nova's appeared in the dim torchlight, although Paul noticed that the hair was both longer and just a little darker than that of his friend.

"I am Aliscea D'Shal, Lady and Astral Protector of Pellias. I have seen you from afar, Paul Rosstowski of Earth, and I know you love me from afar."

Paul's heart sped up, and feelings awoke inside him that were so strong that he thought his heart would burst. "Yes, I do, too," he stammered. "I…I think I love you."

"May I come away with thee?"

"Uh…uh…Yea, I would have it," said Paul, agreeing with the sentiments but wondering why he was using such strange language. "But…why are we moving so quickly? I've dreamt of you, seen you, but I barely know you!"

"It's the same with you, Paul, and it feels funny to me, too. I knew you from afar, and loved you from afar. You did the same when our minds touched, even though you may not have known it."

"But…we're so different…but, funny…I feel like I've known you all my life. I used to dream about you…you know…when I was married to my ex…even then, I dreamed about you!"

"You saw me from afar." smiled Aliscea. "Just as I saw you and dreamed of you…years ago."

"It's like…I was really meant for you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and me for you. I knew I'd meet you someday, even though I didn't even know where you'd come from. For that reason, Paul, I've never been…with a man before."

"I don't know if my marriage was really even a true marriage," mused Paul.

"What did you have of her, Paul?" asked Aliscea as she yawned, and then stretched, a stretch that started at her neck and went down to her toes. Paul guessed that the body swathed by those clothes was a very young and limber one, somehow…one that looked gorgeous unveiled.

Why am I thinking that? thought Paul. _We've just met!_ "We're so different," he stammered, "and yet…"

thought Paul. "We're so different," he stammered, "and yet…" 

"May I finish it?" asked Aliscea. "We almost believe in the same things, although the names and words we use to describe the Most High and the Visions He gives are different in our cultures. But come. We don't have long, though, Paul," she said. "Pellias grows weaker by the moment, and Mother and I have a harder time holding it together moment by moment. But, it was destined that I meet you. Come to me, I have a secret to show you."

"Good. We must proceed. _Now_," said Aliscea with a tone of command as she stood up and cast away her cloak. Paul saw that, beneath, she was clad only in the short black long-sleeved dress and ornate sandals and necklace he had seen her wearing in the vision on the _Argo's_ bridge in a time that seemed like a long, long eternity ago.

Aliscea knelt before Paul on the floor of the chamber and murmured some more words. Then, she stood. "Considering that I am the Matrix-Bearer, and have the Authority to make and record such an oath, and being of sound mind, and being of the same understanding and same faith in the Eternal One and His Living Word Eternal, I now ask this of thee. Do you, Paul Rosstowski, consent to take me, Aliscea D'Shal, as your mate?"

"I do," gulped Paul, staggered at how fast this was proceeding.

"Likewise, do I, Aliscea D'Shal, take thee, Paul Rosstowski, to be my mate. Wilt thou, Paul Rosstowski, joined eternally unto Him Who reigns forever, join with me in the bond of heart, soul, spirit and body known as _Shalinskar,_ to share with me from afar my thoughts, to share my fears, to share my innermost feelings?"

"I do."

"Likewise, do I, Aliscea D'Shal consent to share the bond of _Shalinskar_ with thee, who art now both Pellian and Terran. Wilt thou bond in body with me, subordinate to the Will above all Wills to be ready to bear issue at His Pleasure?"

Paul _really_ gulped at that one. "I do."

"I do consent unto the same. And wilt thou share unto me even though a spear pierce thy heart, the bond to defeat the Dark Lord, minion of the first Rebel and accuser, and all his spawn and servants?"

"I do."

"I consent unto the same unto death." She held hands with him for a moment, and, for a moment, everything else fell away.

Paul felt some of her fears and hopes passing into him, and he felt some of his passing into her. Before they knew it, they were kissing, holding an embrace right there in the cold chamber, kneeling together on the stone floor as the very ground of Pellias shook deep beneath the chamber. They ignored the ground quake that caused more stones to tumble off the inner top of the dungeon wall.

They held hands, and Paul felt himself being led out of the room. An iron door opened before Aliscea's murmured command, and they found themselves going down a corridor deeper in the complex. They then went up a long, long staircase and then came above ground for a moment, and Paul was startled to feel snowflakes hitting his face. The ground shook again.

"Pellias is dying," said Aliscea. "She will never see another dawn, but our people might. To ensure this happens, we must get indoors, through that door, and then finish what we must do, with all phases of the bond of _Shalinskar_ we started. Then we must finish before we meet my mother, your Captain, Nova, Desslok, and all of the others who are waiting for us."

"They're waiting for us?" said Paul.

"Yes. We don't have time. To do what I have to do unharmed, we must emerge together from the bridal chamber at once. I swear, despite everything that happens, that I will be at your side forever. You understand?"

"Yes," said Paul, as incredible feelings ran through him as he felt an incredible love and desire for this strange woman who stood beside him.

Then, in a gesture he had never done with his ex-wife, Paul swept Aliscea off her feet and they ran together through a doorway into a vast building. Then, they ran down stairs into a tunnel, and then ran along other tunnels. As they ran, Paul continued sensing a growing, increasing urgency, a loving, holy desire to be with his wife. He told himself that, although this was a strange place to have such a desire, in a city collapsing into a ruin of disaster and war it felt right somehow. Even in the midst of war…a war he could tell was still going on since he saw a Gamilon destroyer rushing overhead, bombarding some spot in the city, followed by two flights of Black Tigers from the _Argo_.

The thoughts, the fears, the shared jokes, all shared at glance after glance, without a word. Finally, they stopped.

"We're here," said Aliscea. "A suitable place, near the edge of the tombs deep underneath our Temple. Here, we shall be married."

When they were there, in a room that contained a bed, Paul felt great, and not only for the most obvious, carnal reason.

They lay down together, sharing their first kiss. There, the sharing of feelings and sensations and thoughts and memories went on, combining gorgeously with the feel of romance as they kissed, hugged, and then stripped their bodies bare along with their thoughts, hopes, fears, and defenses.

Everything else melted into a gorgeous, passionate haze as they held hands, knew what they had done in school, knew what the slang in their languages meant, and passed together into a void of happiness where they could have died together, and it wouldn't have even mattered. They sang to each other, in Pellian, in Terran English, in whatever they could think of…

* * *

III. A STRANGE WEDDING NIGHT

Pellias: The Royal Tombs of the City of Perlana

Thursday, January 14, 2202

2142 Hours Spacetime

* * *

A long time passed.

Paul Rosstowski woke up, realized he was in bed, and wondered what had happened.

Then, he realized his bunk on the _Argo _had no silken sheets, nor was it surrounded by candles.

He realized, with a start, that he was lying there next to a beautiful young lady who was as bare as a newborn child.

She woke up. For a moment, he thought, he feared, he was committing adultery with Nova, until he looked into the dark eyes and saw they were even deeper and more mysterious than those of Mrs. Wildstar, and that the blond hair around both of them was almost waist-length on the girl.

"Paul, don't worry about it. Memory loss sometimes happens after a Joining."

"Ahhh…"

"I'm Aliscea Rosstowski, maiden name D'Shal, your wife of three and a half hours per all of the laws and religious strictures of Pellias. I am clergy here as well as half of the top of the surviving Government. It's like we flew to Rome and got married by the Pope. "

"Hey mom, I just got married by and got married _to_ Mother Superior," chuckled Paul.

Aliscea giggled at that. "_Mother Superior jump the gun…_" she sang, knowing the tune perfectly. "But, tell me, aren't I much cuter than the nun back at your old church?"

"Hell, yes!" he said, laughing as he and Aliscea ended up having a pillow fight with pillows he didn't know were there. Then, and only then, did he look around. "Uh…where are we? Is this some kind of…communal bunkhouse? People in bed, it's so quiet. Are they asleep?"

"No, they're dead. You see, we had to do what we had to do in the edge of a tomb," said Aliscea as she got up and began to dress, ignoring the shocked look on Paul's face. "And our Joining restored my energies, although we must complete the bond later. Now, and only now, after helping to hold Pellias together, can I show your people what I must show them."

"What do you have to show them?"

"Why Pellias is here. Why, and how. And I must show you all the face of our mutual enemy. We have not declared war on him, he has declared war on us. He is a legend, and a nightmare all at once. He seeks the destruction, or subjugation, of all intelligent life. He is like death itself. And he is a most personal and mortal enemy."

"Who is he?"

"Ekogaru the Great. And, by an unholy marriage, long, long ago, he became my forefather, father through many fathers of my father, who returned to his service. By many generations, he is also my great-grandfather many times removed," said Aliscea with her teeth gritted as she tied one of her sandals back on. "But, come. You'll learn that soon. And you'll be wise to take a sword from one of the dead ones over there. I grant you permission, husband."

"Why…will I need a sword?" asked Paul as he pulled his Star Force shirt back on.

"Because the remnants of the damn Rikashans know where we are. And they're coming."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED WITH ACT NINE--"A Flight into the Dark."


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

STAR BLAZERS---PELLIAS

Being the fifth part of THE RIKASHA INCIDENT--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz

* * *

ACT NINE--A FLIGHT INTO THE DARK

* * *

Thursday, January 14, 2202 

2130 Hours Spacetime

* * *

"So what is this?" asked Derek Wildstar curiously as a reddish liquid was poured into the strange goblet he was holding by a Gamilon military aide. This was a strange evening for Wildstar; never did he and his crew expect that their journey to Pellias would conclude with a peaceful after-the-battle picnic in the open air with the Pellians….and the…Gamilons? 

Yes, about half of the Terran landing party of over forty was now enjoying a long dinner of shared Terran, Pellian and Gamilon combat rations with about as many Gamilons and about thirty or so Pellians. In the meantime, other Gamilons and Pellians worked around them to set up an orderly evacuation of some of the Pellian survivors to Pellian ships that were supposedly somewhere beneath this complex. Others were being evacuated to the Gamilon Fleet, which was now hovering over the city only a few hundred meters away from the _Argo_ in peace. As all of this went on, other Pellians in need of medical treatment were being evacuated up to the _Argo_ by some of Hemsford's Marines and members of Doctor Sane's staff.

"It's a wine native to Gamilon," replied Leader Desslok. "The supplies of it are growing short; our synthesizers can only simulate it to a certain extent, so we must depend upon the decreasing supplies of the naturally produced beverage for my use. "

"How did you and Astrena happen to meet?" asked Nova as a military aide poured her a goblet of the same wine. Nova expected that she'd soon be busy helping Doctor Sane with the Pellian and Terran wounded, but she knew she couldn't refuse the Gamilons' offer of wine with both Desslok and Astrena looking on. Nova couldn't believe how hungry she was, so she dipped her fork into a can of Gamilon combat rations and pulled out something that both looked and tasted strangely like German _Bratwurst_. _Not bad_, she thought. _I might even get a taste for this stuff._

"We were talking for about a day or so over the radio and we discovered we had a lot in common," said Astrena as she sat on the cobblestoned pavement with the others with her legs tucked under her. "Both of us had fought hard battles in the past few years, both of us had lost much in them, and both of us wanted to keep our peoples alive and resettle somewhere someday."

"The Gamilon Provisional Capital we're setting up at the edge of the Magellenic Clouds on Miralden is just that…provisional," said Desslok. "Likewise, we are hoping that since Iscandar is almost empty at this point, that Queen Starsha will accept our mutual request to have some Pellians settle there, at least for a time. The habitable space on my Provisional Capital isn't what we would wish for, but it'll do my High Command as a temporary place to settle and begin rebuilding some of our military might."

"Which you'll use to which end, Desslok?" snapped Astrena. Both Derek and Nova tensed, guessing that they'd see the proud Gamilon Leader lose his temper. However, if they needed proof that the Gamilon Leader had truly fallen in love, they saw it when they only saw Desslok chuckle slightly, if a little sardonically.

"To the peaceful rebuilding of our way of life, of course. That is my motive as well as yours."

"And what about the war that our mutual enemies are forcing us to fight?" snapped Astrena, surprising them again.

"Odd, isn't it?" said Desslok. "Wildstar, just a little while ago, you and I were bitter enemies. Now as it appears a newer and greater war is breaking out, we are on the same side, both fighting for the survival of both of our races side by side."

"How do you know that these enemies have designs on Earth?" asked Derek uneasily.

"They've already started their program with their raids on your shipping," said Astrena. "We have several thousand years' worth of history between our race and the Rikashans. In fact, long ago, our people dwelt in the Milky Way Galaxy, and we and the Rikashans were both trading partners. But that was before events on Rikasha turned mad; before their civilization went mad, before they gave birth to Ekogaru the Great."

"You mentioned him before," said Hemsford. "Who is he?"

"Ekogaru was once mortal, like us. He was a Rikashan scientist, artist, and philosopher who became Chancellor on Rikasha nearly three thousand years ago…"

"_Three thousand years_ ago?" asked Nova in surprise, almost dropping her goblet of wine.

"That's correct," said Astrena, since she had everyone's attention. "And, my friends, he still lives. He has lived this long because ninety-two percent of the body that sustains him is now a machine. That was his great discovery; he learned how to create a perfect cyborg body that resembled a human body at the molecular level. His followers chose to become machines along with him and they declared themselves a new race; the Technomugar. Somehow, in a means I don't even understand, they all share their life-force with Ekogaru, and they've become like him; driven, mad, selfish, grasping, and as cold as the coolant that goes through their veins instead of blood. Long ago, those Rikashans who desired to live free from his Dictatorship joined with us, and together we drove Ekogaru and his followers to exile, at the center of the Blackeye Galaxy. But he exacted a terrible price; he blasted the Rikashans' homeworld with nuclear weapons out of sheer vengeance, like Earth was blasted, without even the excuse he needed a new home. Then, he attacked our ancestors, leaving us less than a tenth of our numbers, and slaying our Ancestral Queen, and also forcing us to follow Ekogaru to the Blackeye Galaxy to keep a watch upon him. We thought he would never rise again; but he did, oh, he did…"

"He was the legend that lived on in the memory of our race," said Desslok. "Long ago, we came from the Milky Way Galaxy ourselves. Gamilon was once the colony of another great Empire. Only hints of our history remained known to us, but it was known that our race began to scatter from its ancient homeland around the time of this war Astrena spoke of. In this war, our ancestors came to Gamilon, and lost touch with the homeworld. I just realized that is where our legend of a Black Power came from; this actual war, and this actual event. If we make it safely to Iscandar, and Starsha will receive me, I will have to ask her what she knows of this time. The Iscandarians never did speak to us much of their origins. But, perhaps…if the ancient Homeworld still exists…perhaps I might find it."

"So, you mean to establish a colony on Iscandar, Astrena?" asked Nova after a long moment of silence.

"Yes, if Starsha will have us," said Astrena. "That may or may not happen. I don't know if she sees us as peaceful, or warlike. We can be warlike, but only when we need to be. If I frightened you before, I beg your pardon, but I cannot stand atrocity in war…for any reason. Desslok and I have had many talks about atrocities in the past day or so. I think he needs to redress, still, some of the harm his Empire has caused, even if it was in pursuance of an honourable and necessary end as he saw it."

"The survival of my people," said Desslok. "You recall, Nova, I told you on the bridge of my flagship that even months ago, I was beginning to wonder if all I did was right. I knew that I was alone, driven, cold, seeking only vengeance in your deaths, when all you were was survive, even as we were. We joined then, against Zordar, and then joined again against more of his race, later. But, I think that if this war threatens us all…"

"It _does!_" cried a clear voice as a young woman in black emerged from one of the colonnades, with Paul Rosstowski walking along beside her.

"Aliscea!" cried Astrena. "Were you pursued?"

"Yes, by a clay golem the Rikashans turned to their uses and by some Rikashan troops that Paul and I evaded. But others are coming. We don't have much time," cried Aliscea. "Mother, I beg leave to speak and reveal my visions to the audience."

"Go ahead. But I began already by telling them some of the history of Rikasha and how we related to that history."

"Good. I'll just recount a little and then let them know what Ekogaru has evolved into. I can recount these tales because I have a psionic bond with the memories of my ancestors, known as the Matrix," said Aliscea. "When I was small, I was found to have high psionic ability, and the Pellian Matrix chose me to be the sixteen hundredth priestess keeper it has had in nearly three thousand years. I am, literally, the living depository of all that our people were, and my psionic energy or mind-energy has grown rapidly to suit that role. You might consider me as something like Trelaina of Telezart. However, rather than being a wild talent, I was bred and trained to be what I am now, the living keeper of the lore and memories of the greatest of our people, and our link to powers and dimensions greater than this one. You could say that the supernatural takes form in me, and grants me power to accomplish much for our people. I am, possibly, touched by supernatural powers no one has any conception of."

"This is how our link with the Rikashans began," said Aliscea as she caused a ball of energy to appear before her Then, before the awed eyes of most of those there, the events of the great war of which Astrena had hinted at flashed as visions in the ball of energy that Aliscea kept aloft. They saw a burgeoning trade developing between the ancestors of the Rikashans and of the Pellians, and they saw that the ancestors of the Pellians, strangely enough, were once called the R'Khelleva. For a time, the original Rikashans and R'Khell cooperated in a peaceful culture; the R'Khell were the priests and learned ones and philosophers while the Rikashans were the builders.

"Then, there arose Ekogaru," said Aliscea as the image of a vital, charismatic leader with a mustache and long hair flashed across her globe. "Ekogaru was of mixed Rikashan and R'Khell ancestry. We all thought once that he symbolized the best of all of our peoples; the searching mind of the philosopher combined with the busy mind and nimble hands of the engineer and architect. He was truly a genius, and some of the deeds and degrees of craft and knowledge he developed before his fall into evil are still legendary among Pellians, Rikashans, and R'Khell. However, Ekogaru's great learning, combined with the political power he assumed during a time of crisis, worked together to turn his greatest invention, the production of artificial body parts, into a nightmare. He thought that with his artificial parts, he could keep a man alive forever, and that our energies could be joined as one. For, the Rikashans had psionics and mystics in their ranks, as we did, and Ekogaru was the greatest and most subtle mystic and adept of his time. Many called him a wizard when that title was a word of honor among our races, but some discovered that he may have delved into the black arts, and others then condemned him as a sorcerer and called for his removal as Chancellor of Rikasha." Aliscea then paused as disturbing images of Ekogaru bent over spell books and strange potions mixed uneasily with images of ever-heated ancient parliamentary proceedings.

"No one quite knew when he turned mad and decided that his discoveries would turn mankind into a new race, dependent upon technology and a warped sort of spiritual synergy with him as an artificial, man-made means of eternal life. And few guessed that when asked to step down as Chancellor he would instead turn into a demagogue, and seduce most of the R'Khell priesthood into worship of the same dark sorcery he touched upon. Fewer guessed that he would then turn what had been the peaceful Rikashan Commonwealth into a military empire and machine of immense power and avaricious might," said Aliscea as images of advancing ancient space warships ran across her globe. Those visions melted into images of Ekogaru himself and others being turned into cyborgs in strange operating rooms filled with needles, machines, and scalpels that cut their bodies to pieces, replacing them with mechanical parts.

"It went then from bad to worse. Ekogaru demanded complete surrender. Our ancestors refused, and Ekogaru was branded a public enemy by what remained of the Rikashan government. In rage, this machine being, no longer human, turned upon his race then upon our race, decimating those of us who didn't join his "improved" priesthood. As for his citizenship as a Rikashan, he renounced his people, declared the Rikashans public enemies, and used powerful new thermonuclear missiles to reduce the homeworld of Rikasha into a burning desert all in one night." Aliscea paused again as images of genocide and then of a blazing planetary nuclear war raged across her screen. In one night, the once blue world of Rikasha became a burning desert that made what Gamilon did to Earth seem almost tame by comparison.

"The remainder of us who didn't follow Ekogaru joined together as the Pellian Confederacy after our last Empress, Pellas. Queen Pellas fought a psionic battle with Ekogaru himself and his fleet and banished them to the black pit of the Blackeye Galaxy. Pellas died in the battle, but we, her followers and children, broke our links with the R'Khell, who had decided to remain in this galaxy, loyal to Ekogaru's cruel ethic. Then we left this galaxy to guard Ekogaru, not knowing that the defeated and exiled Dark Lord had left behind secret plans for his return with a few trusted R'Khell priests and priestesses who kept psionic contact with him, now worshipping him as a war god. We never dreamed that they would nurture the radiation-scarred survivors of the war on Rikasha into a new, cruel Rikashan Empire that worshipped Ekogaru as a god of War."

Aliscea paused again, showing the terrible origin of the Rikashans and R'Khells that the Gamilons and Terrans knew as enemies. "Never did we guess that Ekogaru and his few survivors would, bit by bit, person by person, send emissaries deep into our galaxy to rally worlds to his cause. Never, either did we guess that within the dark clouds of the Blackeye Galaxy Ekogaru would be building his means of escape from the exile that bound him to near the black hole at the center of the Blackeye Galaxy, while also building our destruction."

Aliscea showed a horrible vision of a dark, majestic, terrible metal planet going through space. "This is Ekogaru's greatest accomplishment, his capital, his war machine. Weapon by weapon, tower upon tower he built his Grand Technomugar Fortress, a starship and battle station the same size as Pellias or Earth itself, able to warp through space at immense speeds, and break the bonds of the black hole that bound him to one spot in our galaxy. This fortress can compress entire planets and civilizations into nothingness within minutes; destroy whole space fleets with a mere sweep of its cannons, and fleet upon fleet of his mighty cruisers, battleships, and Goraizu Fortresses are based there or can be made there. Both of you know of the late Prince Zordar and his Gatlantis, his White Comet? This ship, holding the imprisoned energy of two stars, could wipe away a White Comet field at one one-hundreth of the power this fortress can produce. His fortress wiped away the Pellian Confederacy we formed that resisted him for a thousand years. Powered by the malice of Ekogaru, my forefather by many generations, this Fortress warped Pellias to your galaxy when he finally broke free of the Blackeye Galaxy and he killed almost a billion of us that day in an unspeakable genocide."

They stood in silence, looking at the terrible vision of Ekogaru's Fortress as Aliscea added. "This Fortress will enter the Local Group here in about four months near the Sanzar System in the Great Magellenic Cloud," said Aliscea slowly as she watched Desslok's eyes flashing towards Astrena's in shock and disbelief. "I do not know what his designs upon what remains of Gamilon…are, nor do I yet know his designs upon Starsha and Iscandar. But he must be stopped there, and only I can do it. You must bring me there, I beg you, to confront Ekogaru prepared for psionic combat as I was not here when Pellias died. I must avert an even greater tragedy. For, I have touched the dark mind of Ekogaru himself, and I do know this. He has the Rikashans and R'Khell attacking Earth bit by bit, hour by hour, not to conquer Earth, but to weaken it. He plans to give the Rikashans and R'Khells a great prize soon; either by conquest, so they will thank him for the crown jewel of the galaxies and worship him, or by destruction, so they will see his power and worship him…."

Aliscea paused again, and then delivered the stroke they dreaded. "I do not know what, if anything Ekogaru plans for Iscandar and Gamilon. But I do know that he means to either conquer or destroy Earth in one terrible day about five or six months from now. If I do not soon stop him, Earth will be his next target."

* * *

Thursday, January 14, 2202 

2157 Hours Spacetime 

Aliscea's words were suddenly cut off by the sharp sound of Rikashan blaster fire. A few unprepared Gamilon and Terran troops were hit, and Astrena's eyes went wide as a barrage of fire took Leader Desslok himself in the arm.

"Leader!" cried Talan as the Gamilon ruler momentarily sunk to his knees.

"I'll be all right…" gasped Desslok with a visible wince as he stood and began to return fire, noticing that, not too far away, Derek and Nova Wildstar had dropped to their knees behind a pile of rubble and were returning fire.

"Nova, when we get a chance, you and Aliscea get out of here with Desslok," snapped Derek. "Paul and I will cover your retreat back to the shuttles."

"No," said Nova. "Court-martial me if you like after the battle, but I'm staying here to help cover you."  
"Listen, we need to get Aliscea out of here," barked Derek.

"Negative, I'm staying," said Aliscea as she dragged Paul under cover behind the rubble beside Derek and Nova. "I can help out a bit, even though I'm almost spent."

"What can you do?" asked Paul.

He should have known better than to ask. Aliscea smiled grimly and stood up with both hands in the air, palms outward. A few silent words ran across her lips, and fire streamed out of her hands in a bolt of power towards five of the Rikashan troopers. They died screaming as human torches.

Aliscea repeated the feat twice, killing ten more troops, and then, with sweat running down her cheeks, she killed a sniper who was somehow up on the colonnade.

Suddenly, the ground shook again as Derek, Nova, Paul, Desslok and Talan began shooting towards a knot of troopers. After the quake, everything went strangely silent.

"Aliscea, Astrena…do you and your companions really think it's going to be that easy?" intoned a thunderous voice from nowhere.

"Who _are_ you?" demanded Leader Desslok in an imperious voice as he again stood up to his full height, ignoring the pain in his hastily bandaged arm. "In the name of the Gamilon Empire, I demand that you show yourself!"

"Desslok, NO!" cried Astrena as she began to waver.

"What he says doesn't matter," said the sepulchral Voice. _"I shall deal with him in time, Astrena. It is you and Aliscea I care the most about. Surrender now, and I shall be merciful and spare your foolish, insignificant companions," _continued the voice as a spectral black shadow with red glowing eyes appeared in mid-air in the center of the courtyard like a foul smoke. Everything around that spectral form was cold, and the few remaining Rikashan and R'Khell troopers all dropped to one knee in dark worship.

said the sepulchral Voice. continued the voice as a spectral black shadow with red glowing eyes appeared in mid-air in the center of the courtyard like a foul smoke. Everything around that spectral form was cold, and the few remaining Rikashan and R'Khell troopers all dropped to one knee in dark worship. 

"I should have known _you'd_ show up," snapped Aliscea as she stood and faced the specter with a look of utter contempt on her face. "Can't do much away from your machines, _can you_, your Lordship?" she snapped, ignoring her trembling knees. "Why don't you clank some chains and boo a bit for us, Lord Ekogaru?"

"That thing…he's…Ekogaru?" stammered Paul Rosstowski.

"My spectral form, Mister Rosstowski. I am still a great distance away, but I am coming. I will be kind to you and Aliscea if you both will surrender. And, I am prepared to spare your comrades. If you will but cooperate, my conquest of Earth with Rikashan combat aid will be a peaceful one. Refuse, and it will not go so well with you."

Paul stood in shock as beside him, Aliscea stood silently considering his words.

"Captain Derek Wildstar, I note that you gave your wife some combat orders a few minutes ago. I advise you to order your subordinate Rosstowski to surrender to the Rikashans with Aliscea and with Astrena, and I will grant the Star Force safe passage off this world. Desslok, if you likewise request Astrena's surrender, and secure the same, I am prepared to let you and your fleet safely depart. Pellias, or its husk, as it were, is now in my grasp. Do not under-estimate Me. Aliscea and Astrena, who were holding the world together, have no more power over it! I have overridden that power. I can crush all of you in a moment."

Aliscea and Astrena walked before the phantom of Ekogaru and joined hands. "Never," said Aliscea. "We refuse to surrender to the likes of you. I don't think our allies will, either." Behind them, Desslok and Wildstar exchanged glances and understood. Derek nodded once, and the Gamilon Leader nodded solemnly in return.

"Ekogaru, we're not surrendering to you," snapped Derek. "If you think you can kill us from a few million lightyears away, why the hell don't you try it?"

"Fool," roared Ekogaru. _"I thought as much. Very well, let it be on your own heads, then. **Prepare to die**!"_

roared Ekogaru.

* * *

The strange form vanished, and, immediately, Pellias began to shake. The colonnades began to topple, and Rikashans, R'Khell, Gamilons, Pellians and Terrans alike began to yell as the falling stonework killed troopers from both sides without caring about their relationship to the Dark Lord. Impending disaster bred strange allies as a few of the Rikashans, yelling imprecations in their own tongue towards heaven, turned to aiding their former enemies as a mass exodus from the collapsing Temple courtyard began for troops from all sides. Some of the R'Khells shouted curses in their own tongue back at the sudden change in alliance, considering it blasphemy against their "god". 

"How dare you help those blasphemers?" raged a R'Khell warrior-priest in his language. "They are OUR ENEMIES!"

"No, they fought well," yelled back a Rikashan colonel in his language. "We're all in danger! It's against our honor code to let honorable adversaries die like that, and it's against His code, too. I don't see why He's not helping us!"

"Idiot, He wants us ALL dead," responded the warrior-priest, whose name was Kahrvan. "We failed Him, Turmak!"

"And this is how He repays our worship and our sacrifices?" mocked Turmak. "I don't even think He's really a God! Men, help our enemies! As far as Rikasha is concerned, I call a truce for now! Kahrvan, you can have Pellias if you want it. The General is dead. You stay behind as ranking officer. As second-in-command, I'm helping these warriors out of a disaster. When it comes down to it, we're all warriors!"

A stone fell towards Desslok. To everyone's shock, the armored Turmak threw himself between the stone and the Gamilon Leader, letting the stone crush him rather than Desslok. "Demer, you're in command. Help them evacuate," yelled the dying Turmak before Kahrvan shot him.

Demer, a Rikashan Captain, nodded once, ordering two of his men to help Rosstowski and Aliscea.

"No…I'm staying," cried Aliscea, refusing to let a Rikashan tear her away from her mother. "Paul, I'm sorry, but I might have to die…to save you, my love."

"Aliscea, no," said Paul. "Me and…these guys…will help you over those rocks."

"Go, Aliscea," said Astrena. "We can maintain our link for a few minutes to let everyone escape."

Aliscea reluctantly let go of her mother and let Rosstowski and the two big Rikashan troopers carry her over the rocky morass towards an EDF medical shuttle.

* * *

"What was that, Sandor?" yelled Derek into his helmet mike. 

"Wildstar, we just found IQ-9 near the crash site of Nova's plane along with the bodies of Nova's gunner and some of our other men. He's in pieces."

"Sandor, leave him…"

"Derek, no," cried Nova. "He gave what he considered to be his life to save me."

"Wildstar, we don't leave our own behind in the Star Force," said Sandor. "We're taking out the bodies of our men. IQ might be repairable, but if not, let's accord him the same honors as our men, at least. He was a member of the Star Force."

"Very well. If you can get him out of there, do it."

"We can…and we've got Pellians and…Rikashans…willing to help. What's going on, Wildstar? More of their games?"

"With this planet coming apart around us, we and the Rikashans have a temporary truce. I'll explain later," said Derek. A moment later, a fissure opened up under his feet, and he almost fell down into a pit.

"Derek!" cried Nova. In a moment's flash, she and Hemsford ran over and grabbed his wrists. All of them noticed with great discomfort that there was lava boiling at the bottom of the fissure.

"You got him?" demanded the Marine.

"Barely," gasped Nova. "His wrist is bleeding. It's hard to hold on." A whiff of sulfur came from the pit, and Nova coughed.

"Nova, give it up," moaned Derek. "Tell Venture he's in command. You get Aliscea and Paul out of here…"

"The Rikashans are helping us do just that. I'm not leaving you, Derek!"

"Nova…" coughed Derek. "These fumes are gonna finish me in a minute…save yourself."

"If you die, I die with you," countered Nova.

"Nova…you can't…"

An unknown Rikashan ran up and ended the debate right there by helping Nova and Hemsford pull Derek out of the pit. The Rikashan began to nod a greeting at them, but before an exhausted Captain Wildstar could thank him, a laser bolt came out of nowhere from a red-armored R'Khell, killing the Rikashan trooper.

Hemsford fired back, killing the R'Khell trooper. That was his last shot on Pellias as he and Nova together dragged Wildstar into the medical shuttle. A moment later, the group stood in shock as Angie Hartcliffe ran up, dressed in translucent rags like some harem girl. She said nothing, but just sat down on the deck and wrapped herself in a blanket. She was shivering like crazy.

In the shuttle, Aliscea knelt on the floor with her face scrunched up in concentration. "She's helping her mother save us," explained Paul. A moment later, in conditions reflective of the chaos around them, a Rikashan and a Gamilon in the shuttle helped two more Marines aboard, and with a shout to a comrade in the cockpit, Hemsford ordered liftoff as a shaking Nova worked to dress Derek's wounded wrist.

A moment later, they landed back on the _Argo_ in the lower fighter bay, followed by a landing boat with Sandor, his men, and the dead and some wounded, including the wreckage of IQ-9.

Venture greeted a shaky Wildstar with a hug. "You guys were the last…most of the Tigers are back on board; Hardy and his survivors are still in the air and they'll follow us out of this disaster area. You've got Aliscea?"

"She's coming off with Nova and Rosstowski." Derek pointed back at Aliscea, who came off the shuttle escorted by her bondmate and by Mrs. Wildstar, who were looking at her with concern.

"What are they doing here?" demanded Venture as he saw two Gamilons and two Rikashans staggering off the shuttle next, followed by two Pellians from off the landing craft.

"Desslok's back on his ship…he was in touch with these officers…we'll all meet up later," said Derek. "As for these Rikashans, the army troopers seem to have called a truce. They helped us out of that mess down there to help save their own skins when their "god" apparently refused to help them. The fanatics in red didn't like it….it seems they have some kind of split in their own side."

"Hmmm…" said Mark. "That might be useful later on…"

"Maybe," said Derek. "One of these Rikashans is an officer. He said that he was in touch with his commander. He said that what's left of their fleet will follow us out and will guard our rear against the R'Khells…the fanatics in their own ranks who want us all dead. Strangely enough, some of them have been helping us on Pellias…I don't know why."

"Then they'll attack us when they get a chance?" snorted Mark.

"No…we won't…not now. For us, truce holds until we are told otherwise by Cha'rif," said the Rikashan officer.

"Where is he?" demanded Derek "How do we know you won't turn on us like he did?".

"That…we not know," said the officer. "Demer leads us for now. He assumes command on cruiser _T'Kuraga_. That his flagship. I am Vorston. I have no _R'jkharraz_ powers and will not act treacherously. Let me stay with you to help translate our tongue to yours. If my people and yours start fighting again, I will voluntarily be prisoner." He handed Wildstar his sidearm, bowing slightly and emphasizing his great height as he did so. "This is in token of agreement. I also help you voluntarily with intelligence about our side. I not like R'Khell. I want no war between us. You are indeed good people."

"Thank you, Vorston," said Derek. "Hemsford, you detail two men to watch him. We can't be too careful after last time with the other prisoner."

"Yessir," said Paul, who was non-plussed. "Napoli, Diamond, you guys watch…him…"

"Yessir," said Corporal Napoli. "Vorston, you come with us. First things first. You'll have to be examined in our sickbay and decontaminated."

"Please let this be quick. I might be needed to translate," asked Vorston.

"Keep him in Sickbay for now," said Derek. "We can patch comm signals down there if he's… needed."

"Captain Wildstar, let one of us come with you to the bridge," said one of the armored Gamilons. "I am named Tyris and in your tongue I believe I would be an Army Colonel or Naval Captain. I may need to help translate communications from the _Gamilstadt_. Leader Desslok said I was to be at your disposal as an ally."

"Are you usually a ground trooper?" asked Derek.

"I command what you might call Naval Infantry or Marines."

"Thank you for the assistance, Colonel," said Derek. "Desslok said you were to stay on the _Argo_?"

"As liaison, yes…at least until we get away from Pellias."

"Good. You come with me," said Derek.

"He can follow Venture," said Nova. "You're coming with me to Sickbay with Aliscea and I to get that wrist taken care of."

"Nova…I…"

Aliscea began to shake. "We have to get to your bridge…all of us…NOW. My power is waning. We must get away from Pellias."

"Why?" asked Captain Wildstar.

"The planet will explode in fifteen minutes…that is why. I must navigate you away from the danger…"

* * *

III.PELLIAS, FAREWELL

Space Battleship _Argo_

First Bridge

Thursday, January 14, 2202

2242 Hours Spacetime

The _Argo_ was now in a high orbit of Pellias, accompanied by four Gamilon destroyers, not far behind Desslok's own flagship and her escorts. The rest of the Gamilon fleet, with a Rikashan cruiser and four Rikashan destroyers as a rear-guard, came behind them.

"Wildstar, the last of the surviving Black Tigers are back on board," said Homer. "The ship is secured."

"Venture, take us out," said Derek as he sat down again at his bridge post, rubbing his wrist.

"A Gamilon signal in their language is coming in," said Homer. Colonel Tyris took the headset and listened for a moment.

"It's Leader Desslok," said Tyris. "He asks us to follow his course at full speed and to prepare to warp in five minutes."

Derek nodded, but Venture looked over at the Gamilon with some mistrust.

"I…I suggest you follow his lead," said Aliscea, who was seated at the Analysis post between Dash at Combat and Paul Rosstowski at Gunnery. "My mother says we don't have much time…we can only hold it together for so long…Ekogaru sped up the process."

"Hold what together for so long?" asked a puzzled Orion.

"Pellias. It has been only my mother and I that have held together the planet for these days, and it is only us who do so now. " Below them, a slow spiderweb of cracks was beginning to appear over the planet's surface. Sandor noticed that the orange glow of lava filled those cracks.

"Wildstar, the mantle of that planet is trying to push its way outwards, and the core is expanding," said Sandor. "The only thing that's holding it together is some unknown force."

"Wave Engine comin' up, full power," said Orion as he stared at his board.

"Here we go," said Venture. "Main engine, ENGAGE."

The _Argo's_ main engine kicked in, and the space battleship began to follow the Gamilon ships away from the dying planet.

"Wildstar, we need a course for that warp," said Venture. "Where are we going?"

"Let's try for Somergin Five…it's stable and it's just fifty lightyears away," suggested Sandor. "Tyris, suggest that to Desslok."

"No," said Aliscea. "We're…we're heading for the….Ambergis Rift."

"There?" protested Wildstar. "Aliscea, we know of it, but it's sixteen or seventeen thousand lightyears away at the edge of the Milky Way! We just barely mapped the area on our way back from Telezart…we don't know much about it…we don't even have a fine-scan star atlas of the region. Warping there without intelligence is _madness!_"

"I can guide us," countered Aliscea as she shakily got up. "I'll…I'll put in the coordinates myself…Venture, please move."

"Wildstar…you can't let her do this! We don't know anything about that area!"

"It's our only gravitational haven of safety from Ekogaru," she snapped. "Do you think He just decided to go back to his Fortress and leave us alone?"

"Aliscea, you're our ally, but I can't let you pilot our ship…" said Wildstar. "Permission denied."

"There's not enough time for me to tell him the coordinates…and only I can set the right course," countered Aliscea.

"I'm getting a message from Desslok's flagship!" said Homer. "Putting it up on the video panel."

An image of Desslok and Astrena came on the screen. "Wildstar," said Desslok. "She wishes to speak to you."

Derek nodded. "Yes?'

"Trust her, Captain," snapped Astrena. "You will lead us away from Pellias. Desslok is prepared to download the course from your ship and transmit it to the Fleet as soon as Aliscea calculates it."

Derek just nodded. "Understood. Venture, give her the helm. Homer, you and Tyris set up the uplink to the _Gamilstadt_."

On the screen, Desslok nodded thanks, and the screen went dark. Unnoticed by Wildstar, Homer gave Tyris a very dirty look before he let him touch his controls. Homer still remembered the death of his father…a death caused by Gamilon radiation while he and the rest of the Star Force were on their way to Iscandar.

Mark got up, shaking his head with a look on his face somewhere between awe and disbelief. _Trelaina never asked to pilot the ship, for God's sake, _he thought. _I hope this Princess knows what she's doing._

Aliscea took the seat, started blankly at the controls for a minute, and shook her head in something that looked like pain. She shut her eyes, and then, with a grimace on her face, she began to let her fingers fly across the buttons and knobs that set the ship's warp course, without even bothering to bring up the navigation computer. Venture looked on with awe as he noticed that the coordinates seemed to be coming right out of Aliscea's head.

"Laid in," she snapped a minute later. Examining the controls again, she started up a warp sequence countdown at two minutes. "This course now being uploaded to communications for upload to the Gamilons. Venture, tell them two minutes to warp. You sit down in the Analysis chair for warp."

"Right," he muttered. "Two minutes to space warp…secure all stations!"

"Distance from Pellias, two megameters," said Nova as she watched her scope.

"Wildstar, we'll make it out of here just in time," said Sandor. "The planet's going to blow in two minutes."

"Download to the _Gamilstadt_ complete," said Tyris. "I hate to say this, but your technology's a little primitive compared to ours. Perhaps someday, your level of technology will be close to ours. Where shall I sit?"

"Homer, you escort him up to our cabin and get him secured. Parsons, take over communications. Nova, you multiplex your scans to cover short and long range. You'll be our eyes and Holly's gonna be our ears."

"Yessir," they both said together.

After the change was made and Tyris left the bridge, escorted by a silent, unfriendly Homer, everyone strapped in. Paul had to help Aliscea work the harness, but everyone was soon ready.

"One minute to warp," said Venture.

"Wave motion engine, begin energy buildup," said Aliscea as she worked the controls like a pro. Then, something seemed to dismay her, she cried "OH, NO!" in a loud voice.

"What?" demanded Derek.

"Enemy fleet approaching the Gamilon Fleet at RD-235!" snapped Nova. "Ten R'Khell ships! They're firing at the Gamilons, and they're…turning their long-range guns on US! And we can't fight back! Our energy's in the main engine!"

An image of ten ugly red cruisers appeared on the screen. The guns looked nasty enough.

"Wildstar, Pellias will explode in a minute. What they're planning is suicide for all of us!" said Sandor.

"Four more ships approaching," cried Nova. "They're…two Rikashan destroyers, and two battleships I don't recognize that roared up from Pellias! Video panel change!"

Nova changed, and Aliscea looked up and smiled. "Our last two ships…the _Vengeance_ and the _Promised Land_ in your language. They're apparently helping the Rikashans with the rear-guard."

All four fresh ships turned their guns on the R'Khell ships and fired. A Rikashan destroyer actually died for _their_ side…but eight R'Khell balls of fire appeared in space…and two ships escaped.

"Derek, two of them got away!" said Nova.

"They are of no importance," said Aliscea. "I've told our ships the coordinates. They can tell the Rikashans."

"You…had ships?" said Wildstar.

"Only the size of the _Argo_," apologized Aliscea. "And filled with their crews of a hundred and twenty each. They must have been in the deepest bunkers until the last minute," she said, pointing out at the two light-blue and white battleships that looked a little like EDF designs. "I was once a cadet on one of those ships. That's some of how I know about spacecraft…the rest is the knowledge from the Pellian Matrix inside me. There are now five hundred Pellians left alive, including them. Five hundred out of many millions. And the planet is about to go!"

Aliscea made a last few lightning adjustments and then said, "Ten seconds! Prepare to warp!"

As the last few seconds ticked away, Derek swore that he saw something like a spectral hand emerging from nowhere to grab at the now-glowing hulk of Pellias, which the fleet was now seventy-five megameters away from.

"Three…two…ONE!" cried Aliscea. "He's coming! WARP!"

She pulled back the proper controls and the _Argo_ faded into the Fourth Dimension, followed by the rest of the strange fleet behind her.

A heartbeat after the ships faded away, Pellias finally exploded….followed by the other planets of the Beta Valentis System as reality in that area suddenly folded in upon itself…and followed by Beta Valentis itself as the star abruptly went nova.

* * *

On Earth, in Defense Headquarters, Commanding General Singleton's nightly cup of coffee began to shake. The Commander looked up and he suddenly noticed that the whole building was shaking. 

"What the…?" he muttered.

"Commander, a report from the _Andromeda_," said a tech.

"Bring it up."

"Sir, they say they've lost visual communications. The Admiral says they were scanning the Valentis Cluster for news from the Star Force. They can't get it now."

"Why not?"

"They say the whole Valentis Cluster has just…disappeared down a singularity."

"What? Three star systems…gone?"

"Yessir. That's what they report. No word from the _Argo_ or the Gamilon Fleet since their last communication two hours ago. We don't know if they made contact with Aliscea yet or not. We have no idea if any of them still even exist, sir."

The Commander considered this startling revelation. "The _Argo_…maybe even all the Gamilons, believe it or not, all gone at once in something that we even felt here on Earth, and we have no idea what happened. Captain, patch me through to the Defense Council. We need to meet. _Tonight_."

"Yessir."

* * *

In another part of the Megalopolis not far from Heroes' Hill, although no one knew it (yet), a break-in was in progress. 

A cackling Yvona Josiah, the mad aunt of Nova Wildstar, had somehow gotten back to Earth from the stolen Earth battleship _Potemkin_ by unknown means. She had broken into the Wildstar residence after disabling the security system. After causing some random damage downstairs, she had gone into the Wildstars' master bedroom. After flinging two wedding pictures to the floor and then slashing two of her nieces' dresses into shreds with a knife taken from the kitchen, the madwoman smiled and got out a short pink romper and matching boots from a closet. It was one of Nova's favorite outfits, and she knew it.

"I…shall take this…along with some other things…." she smiled. "I'll look good in it. He says so. I'd better hurry…the R'Khells will be back for me with the sub in just three days. "

She felt a tremor, and then looked up at the sky. "Yes…." She drooled. "Yes. Thank You, Lordship. I am sure You have finished off the Star Force. Now, change me as You promised…for a short time. Yes…I would love to record this," she said as she turned on a video camcorder stolen from Derek's closet.

A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere on a cold winter's night, and as the roar of thunder awakened the neighborhood, Yvona Josiah grinned madly and began to strip. Her sackcloth dress, tire-sole sandals, necklaces and medallions, tattered underclothes, everything came off. The sight wasn't very pretty at all. The squat, aged woman looked like an example of human decrepitude, with a fungal infection, legs covered with varicose veins, and other afflictions.

"Now…for a time…until I meet with You…change me…."

Yvona grinned and spread her hands towards the ceiling. A greenish glow covered her form, and a metamorphosis began to take place. The white hair abruptly went back to brown, and then turned blond. Yvona began to grow many centimeters taller, with her body losing weight as it grew. The varicose veins disappeared, and the bloodshot eyes went clear and then turned color, changing from pale blue to dark brown as the nearly non-existent eyelashes grew back in. The face began to morph, with the nose growing thinner and shapelier while the decayed teeth turned straight and white. The bulging stomach looked toned and trim, like that of a woman who worked out daily.

Finally, Yvona Josiah grinned madly into the mirror above Derek and Nova's dresser. Yvona grinned, but, to all appearances, the face that grinned crazily back was that of Nova Wildstar, attached to a lightly tanned and trim twenty-three year old body to match.

"Beautiful…but not decent," said Yvona with clipped, almost Germanic tones in Nova's voice as she blushed at her new "self". "Fits just right," she said as she pulled one of Nova's nightgowns over the "new body"…a temporary metamorphic change courtesy of Ekogaru. "Wonderful disguise," she said, changing her inflections to what she remembered her niece to sound like. "Be nice to ruin her reputation by sleeping around a little...but I have more important work to do. A little bit of personal vengeance upon Hiram…and a nice little assassination that I can perform on the weekend after I make some phone calls," said Yvona as she looked in a nightstand and found a small pink phone book. "To cover my tracks, I will need a few computer codes…yes, the little witch has all of them written down here…part of her work when she works with the Commander. But, I need a phone number."

Finding the number, Yvona dialed out on Derek and Nova's phone, keeping the video feature off.

"Hello, Earth Defense Forces, Internal Security Division," said the voice on the other end. "Lieutenant Hans Vilktor, sir."

"Lieutenant," said Yvona in her most "Nova-like" tones. "This is Lieutenant Nova Wildstar. How are you?"

"Is this a _game_?" he said. "Whoever you are, this sounds good…you sound like her…but everyone knows she's on the _Argo_ right now."

"No I'm not," said "Nova" quietly. "I came home on the cruiser _Danube _just a short while ago and took an Earthbound assignment with the Commander. Didn't it update in your computer yet? I left on the twelfth."

"Why would you be home?"

"Personal reasons," said Yvona. "You see…uh…okay…I had a physical…and it turns out I'm expecting. Got that way on the honeymoon, and Derek and I agreed I'd be safer on Earth with the baby. I didn't like the idea of leaving…but we didn't want to risk the baby. The computer will probably update by the morning."

"Hope so. I heard that something happened to the _Argo_."

"Oh no!" cried "Nova" with a convincing sob. "Is Derek all right?"

"Hope so. The _Argo_ went off the scopes and wasn't heard from in an hour."

"How terrible!" sobbed "Nova". "Okay. I…I have to get myself together…I'm home. If any reports come in that the house was broken into…please ignore them? It's just me here in the bedroom crying with worry and missing…Derek…okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And in case the orders don't come through, please put my name on the duty roster at Headquarters tomorrow morning? I need to hear news, and maybe working with the Commander will help clear my head a bit, okay?" quavered Yvona.

"Yes, ma'am. I really do hope Captain Wildstar and your comrades are all right."

"I do, too," sobbed "Nova". "Goodbye…"

"Bye, ma'am," he said, hanging up as "Nova" began crying on the other end.

Poor thing, he thought. _And she just got married, too_.

he thought. . 

"Nova" sobbed a bit more, and then she balled up her fists in triumph and began to laugh. "Yes! The idiot bought it! YES! And maybe the little sleaze is really dead, and no one knows it yet. Now, I just have to get to her computer, update the so-called "orders" and then poo widle Nova can show up tomorrow morning at the Commander's office to cry and serve coffee. Then she can begin to get close to the Commander and then I can give Hiram a call...of course, the whole point is Saturday night. What happens then?"

Yvona picked up a knife and grinned wickedly. "What happens on Saturday night is that poor little distraught Nova is gonna go see Hiram Josiah and kill him. Then, she'll go see Commanding General Singleton and do the same thing. Then, using Nova's special secret codes, she's going to go and steal the President's shuttlecraft and make a clean little getaway back to the R'Khells. Nova, honey, my dear niece, if you're still alive, how would you like your name to be MUD?"

* * *

While Yvona Josiah was busy planning mischief in Derek and Nova's bedroom in the Megalopolis, the _Argo_ came out of warp with the Gamilon Fleet and the other ships about eighteen thousand lightyears away from Earth in the Ambergis Rift, a small space at the edge of the galaxy where there were few stars or planets. The nearest star system was about a hundred lightyears away from their current location, and as a result, this was a very empty, quiet, and stable region of space. For all intents and purposes, they were now a hundred lightyears out of the Milky Way. About two space warps of ten thousand lightyears each would put the _Argo_ in the same empty region of intergalactic space where they had captured a Gamilon pilot on their journey to Iscandar. 

Captain Derek Wildstar was having his wrist looked at by Doctor Sane in Sickbay. "What did I tell you about this sort of thing?" he cried. "When Nova wants to treat your wrist, you'd better damn well get it treated!"

"What's wrong, Doctor?" asked Derek. "I'm not feeling one hundred percent right."

"You idiot, you caught an infection back on Pellias with Pellian microorganisms! At best, you'll be sick as a dog for a day. At worst, you might end up with septic shock with a bug your body can't fight because you have no resistance to it!"

"What does that mean?" asked Wildstar.

"Bed for you for two days at the least," said Sane. "Nova, I'd make you enforce this regimen, but you're joining him in this other bed to sleep for a day because I can see you're exhausted and bruised and you need your blood work looked at, too, to make sure you don't have the same bug or bugs in your system. Got it?"

"Yessir," she said meekly, a little too tired to argue. "Derek, I'll get your night clothes and mine."

"But what are we supposed to do…with things happening all around us?"

"Mark will report to you every few hours, Captain. And other people can handle my duties for a bit. God, I'm tired," she yawned.

"But what are we going to do?" he moaned.

"Well, we _are_ in a quiet area of space, communications are out for at least twenty-four hours until Sandor fixes the overload, and I hear the Gamilons have variations of the same problem on their ships, so maybe a good book sounds like the ticket after we get some sleep?"

"A good book? Oh, how boring…" said Derek.

"What about if I read it to you?" said Nova with a smile. "I'll make it interesting."

"Thanks."

END.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART SIX OF THE RIKASHA INCIDENT..."THE POTEMKIN VILLAGE" 


End file.
